Delicious Study
by tamachon
Summary: In which both of them learn the value of life. Because life is too hilarious and full of fresh meat. Right? Alice x Oz. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**.:Delicious Study:.**

**.:First (Prologue?):.**

**~*The not-so normal meeting*~**

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

* * *

**.:Gekkougan High, 3-4 Classroom, Final Period:.**

**Tuesday, 05.12 PM **

**KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!**

"Okay, time's up! Leave your papers behind!" shouted the silver-haired teacher as he slammed the desk with one of his book. "Chop chop!"

The students hurriedly rushed towards the door with many varieties of expressions. Some of them scowled, half of them groaned, and a few of them smiled. Yeah, only the smart asses can smile after that super DIFFICULT, **ULTRA**,**_SPECIAL_**,**_KILLER _**exam.

Well, when almost all students were currently outside the classroom, one girl remained behind. With a blank expression and furrowed eyebrows, she lifted her feet and rested them on the desk. She then leaned her body to the chair, and not a single word escaped her thin lips.

The teacher was gathering the papers while sucking his lollipop; a creepy doll was hanging on his shoulder.

An awkward silence engulfed the room.

Finally, the teacher reached the girl's desk, and he grinned. He then gestured his hand in front of her, "Well, Miss Alice, where's your paper?"

She frowned at the sight of the teacher and then shrugged, "I didn't do the exam." Alice then looked outside the window.

The teacher sighed and then put his palm on his forehead, muttering, "My, my, Miss Alice…" He then patted the girl's head and continued, "You're going with me."

She shrugged his hands off and then stood up from her seat, "Another long lecture, huh?"

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

* * *

**.:Corridor, West Wing:.**

**05.20 PM**

"Huh, I'm dead! Father will give me his special lecture when the result is out!" one, with raven hair, of the many groaning people groaned (wasn't he already groaning?). He glanced towards the blonde boy beside him and then asked, "How about you Oz?"

The boy named Oz looked up to him, eyes sparkling with happiness, "I can finally go out again with you again, Gil! Thank god! The exam was pretty easy!" He then grinned.

Gilbert sweat dropped, "You sure are smart…"

"Really? Oh, well let's go to Paulina Mall-…" he paused as he stopped.

Gilbert turned around to see if his friend was okay, "Oz?"

He smiled and him, "I have something to do, just go ahead!" Then he waved him off and ran the other way.

"O-Oz!"

"And don't forget to tell Uncle Oscar that I'm going to be late for dinner!" he cried from over his shoulder. Gilbert just sighed and continued on.

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

* * *

**.:Faculty Office:.**

**05.27 PM**

The silver-haired teacher and the brunette girl were sitting in front of each other. The teacher was resting his chin on his palm, while the girl was crossing her arms again, frowning.

A plum-haired woman was standing beside the girl, left hand on the brunette's shoulder. "My, Alice-kun, what trouble now?" The woman smiled.

Alice slapped her hand off, muttering, "None of your business, Sharon-sensei."

The woman shook her head and then glanced at the male teacher. The teacher sighed before taking a document from his desk and opened it.

"Alice Baskerville, 13 years old, blood type A, height 150 cm, weight 41 kg, triple sizes, 72-…"

A harisen suddenly appeared in the woman's hand before she slapped the paper fan to the man's head.

The man rubbed his head, crying out, "Oooouuuwwwiieee! Sharon-chan!" The woman's smile disappeared, being replaced by a blank, expressionless face.

"Xerxes Break, be serious."—her tone was firm.

"Okay." He placed the document on his desk before pulled another document. He opened the documents and glanced at the list of names, "Alice…Alice…" he found the name and then quickly opened the page 275 which contained the said girl's information.

He leaned on the chair and then pulled another lollipop from his pants(!). "Alice Baskerville, the leader of the 'Abyss' a group of delinquent and biker gangs, excels at any sports, IQ above 150, has her own fans-club, always skip class, drinks, often swears at people, and always got 12 on every exams except Math." He twirled the document on his finger. "Geniusly stupid, huh?" He smirked.

The girl, Alice, frowned and muttered under her breath, "Shut up." She then looked at the man in front of her, "So, what's your point, Clown?"

He and Sharon-sensei grinned…._Weird…_

Sharon leaned closer to Break and then wrapped her arms around his shoulder, "Well, Alice-kun, since your grades are completely bad, we worried that you'll never enter high school…_and _your future."

Alice shrugged, "Yeah, so what? Not that I care about it."

Break grinned, "We think we should find a way to make you study hard!" He ran his fingers through Alice's long, dark- brown hair and then smirked as he twirled her locks, "And we decided that…"

"What?"

"You're going to have a tutor for a week!" he grinned widely.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"**_WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" _**Alice shouted at Break before she stood up and accidentally tripped her feet against the silverette's lab coat. The next thing she knew, she was already lying on the floor. "Ooouucchh…" she rubbed her bottom as she slowly stood up.

"A-Are you okay, Alice-kun?" Sharon-sensei asked her with a worried look on her face.

She winced slightly before answering, "Y-Yeah…" She lifted her gaze towards the grinning man before her, "I'd GLADLY refused your offer, Clown! Who do you think I am!"

He smirked, "You're Alice Baskerville! My favorite student in class!"

"Wha-aaa…Wha?" she groaned. Alice ruffled her hair. Depression plus frustration multiplied by the Clown's annoying smile is a stomach-growling! Yeah, all of this craziness had made her stomach growled. She opened the door, "I will not accept that!"

"Your tutor should be waiting for you now! Please meet him in the-…" before he could finish his sentences, she had already slammed the door harshly as she walked down the hallway.

Break shook his head, "My, my…" He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face the pink-haired woman beside him. "What's the matter, Sharon-chan?"

She sighed, "Is it okay? She don't know the place and 'he' is probably waiting for her"

Break grinned, and Sharon sighed. Her husband must go to the Rossario hospital right now.

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

* * *

**.:Corridor, North-West Wing:.**

**05.40 PM**

"What is wrong with that clown!" Alice yelled as she walked down the dark hallway. "Tutor? Me? You gotta be joking!" She walked past the music club and then stopped before walking back again and stood in front of it.

"Might as well sleep here." She opened the door and surprised by seeing someone had already in there.

She rubbed her eyes. A boy was standing in front of the window while the red light of sunset bathed his golden hair. The boy turned around. His emerald orbs were staring at her. She blushed…_W-Whaa?_

He walked closer to her and then smiled, "Hello, Alice-chan! I'm Oz Vessalius! Starting today, I'm your tutor!"

She stared at him.

Her eyes widened.

Her jaw dropped.

"**_T-THE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!"_**

And from here on, Alice will learned new lessons everyday that she will never forget.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**R-Review?**

**~Fuuko96**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Delicious Study:.**

**.:Second:.**

**~*Nice to meet you, Manservant*~**

**~.:*:.~**

Alice Baskerville is the most popular girl at school. She's beautiful, cute, smart, and excels at any kind of sports. Not only that, she's the heiress of the Baskerville Group, a famous worldwide enterprise. But are those the only reasons why she's popular?

No, of course not.

She's famous because of her brutality and incredible strength. She also has brash, blunt, and bossy personality, making people afraid of her. She even has a famous nickname…

'B-Rabbit'

Please don't ask why it's rabbit…

One year ago, she and her twin sister – who's really resembles her, except her hair is white – formed a 'Club' named ABYSS. Well, it's not really a club, because it's more like a group of famous delinquents of Gekkougan High.

All teachers – except that freaking clown and his wife, Sharon-sensei – have given up on her, saying, "she's just a trash to society". To make short, all teachers hated her, and nobody in her class want to befriend her because of her rude personality. But… but…

What's wrong with this kid!

Coming out of nowhere – umm, he's not coming out of nowhere, actually – and saying that he's going to be her tutor. What kind of joke was that? And what's with Alice-chan! Did he know who he's talking to-…

"Ummm, Alice-chan?" the sound of his cute voice immediately snapped Alice's head as she came back to reality and stared at the blonde kid in front of her.

Even if he's older than her, she called him kid.

But that's not the problem here. The problem was who this kid is! She never heard the name Vessa- wait, she thought she heard the name before… Where?

She crossed her hand in front of her chest and furrowed her eyebrows, exclaiming, "Alice-sama to you!"

He immediately took a step back, shocked by this girl's attitude. He scratched his temple and lowered his gaze before looking at her again. "Umm, Alice….-sama?" he said with a low voice.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to study the boy's face. She nodded, "Hmm… Who're you?"

His face darkened. "Ano, I've said my name before… It's Oz Vessalius…"

She furrowed her eyebrow even more. "Do you think I'm deaf! Not your name, stupid!"

"E-Eh?"

"I said 'who're you' not 'what's your name', idiot! Got it?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" He nodded his head rapidly that even Alice began to wonder if that dumb head of his will break off.

…Off course not…

"So, who're you?"

"I-I'm Oz Vessalius, the student council president and the 3-1's class president! Blood type O, 165 cm, 49 kg; I like rabbits, cute girls and roses. I have a cute sister, her name is Ada! She has a cat named Snowdrop, and a servant named Gilbert. He's also my bestest friend, and he has some kind of weird phobia towards ca-"

A kick suddenly landed on Oz's face.

"You're noisy" was all she said before she walked to the door. "Bye, dear classmate of mine." With that, she stomped out the room.

Oz got up to his knees as he rubbed his bleeding nose, muttering, "It's blue…"

What did he mean by that? Only God knows….

**~.:*:.~**

**.:Baskerville Residence:.**

**06.40 PM**

A white-haired girl was standing on a grand staircase, all the while examining a huge portrait of her smiling angelic face and a girl with similar face—only that the girl's hair was brown and she was scowling. "Fuu-chan is so mean, why did she draw one-sama's face like that? She looked like she's ready for a killing…" commented Alyss, Alice's ever-so-sweet younger sister. The grand door then was heard open and all the maids gathered and bowed when a brown-haired girl appeared.

"Ah, Onee-sama! _WEL_COME HOOooome?" the white-haired girl's tone got lower and lower as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"What's wrong? You look… dead…" she said with an uneasy tone.

"Nothing, Alyss," the brunette said as she took off her shoes and walked towards the dining room. "There's just a weird kid… ahh! NABE!" she exclaimed as she smelled the familiar smell from the hotpot.

"Uhm! Mother's coming home today! So… weird kid?" Alyss tilted her head in confusion multiple curiosity.

"Uh-huh, it's the clown's fault, actually," the older Baskerville yawned as she continued walking towards her bedroom, "he said that kid is my tutor." She opened the door, walked in, and opened her mahogany wardrobe and pulled a white nightdress. Alyss sat on her sister's bed, giggling.

Alice frowned, "Why're you giggling?" Then she tossed her uniform aside.

"Nothing, it's just," she put her hands on her lap, "I can't imagine you being tutor by someone!"

"Right! That's why I decline it!"

"Ahahahahaha…" that was seriously a dry laugh.

**~.:*:.~**

**.:Vessalius Household:.**

**07.10 PM**

"Because she's a delinquent! A delinquent, Oz! A FREAKING DELINQUENT!" the man who seems never brush his hair punched the table, making the two blonds in front of him winced slightly.

"G-Gil-kun…"

"Hey, Gil…"

"WHAT!"

"You know, this table is 15 million yen…"

"Oh…" the man slowly sat down on the chair."Anyway, Oz, as I said just now, she's a-…"

"Hai, hai! She's a delinquent, I know that! So what!" the blonde boy waved his hand in the air. "Because she's a delinquent, I need to tutor her!"

"B-but, what if she **** you or maybe ********* you! O-or *************** you! OH MY GOD! NONONONONONO! YOU ARE **NOT **TUTORING THAT KID!"

"Oh God, Gilbert… You're exaggerating it! She's a girl, and I'm a boy! There's no way she can beat me up!"

"And what's that?" Gilbert said as he pointed his forefinger towards the footprint mark on Oz's face.

Oz laughed nervously, "I-I just got distracted by something blue!"

"Blue?"

The two sisters began walking down the huge staircase, with Alyss clinging to Alice's arm. Alyss leaned closer to Alice, "Ne, you should agree for him to tutor you!"

Alice's left eyebrow raised slightly, "Why should I?"

The younger of the two lowered her gaze, muttering, "Your grades could be saved."

"Ha?"

Alyss' body twitched before she threw a piercing death glare toward her older sister, "You heard me, dear sister! I said YOUR GRADES COULD BE SAVED! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE EMBARASSING OUR FAMILY'S NAME BECAUSE OF YOUR RED GRADES! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE ALICE, YOU'RE THE HEIRESS, NOT ME! SO PLEASE, JUST SAY YES TO THAT FRICKIN WEIRD KID, GET GOOD GRADES, GRADUATE, GO TO THE TOKYO UNVERSITY, GRADUATE AND THEN TAKE OVER THE FAMILY BUSINESS! ARE THOSE TOO HARD FOR YOU TO DO! SAY YES AND I'LL RIP THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS! "

"…"

"…."

No language in this entire world could describe how furious Alyss' expression was and how shocked Alice was after hearing those underlined words coming out from her soft-spoken and timid little sister.

"Alyss…"

"Yes, ONEE-_**SAMA!"**_

"I promise, I'll get good grades." Alice said with a deadpanned expression.

Yeah, deadpanned expression.

"Really? I'll be cheering you on, Onee-sama! Oh, and…" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Hm?" Alice said still with a deadpanned expression.

_Realllyyyyyyyyyyy?_

"If you get reds again, I'll be sure to do those underlined words to you!"

First lesson Alice learned in this chapter;

Alyss is a huge sadist.

**~.:*:.~**

**.:Gekkougan High:.**

**12.45 PM**

Alice was standing in front of the classroom, and it was already the third period. If she gets in, she might get another long lecture.

But, who cares!

She came here only to talk with that golden-haired boy! With that resolve, she opened the door, and as she expected, all eyes were on her. She glanced toward the strawberry-orange haired teacher before her.

It's Sharon-sensei. The most kind and scary teacher in school.

Crap.

"Ara~ Alice-kun? Why so late?" she said as she tapped her Paper of DOOM. Alice flinched slightly but managed to cover it with a frown.

"I got some business with that Vessalius kid" Alice said as she glanced at the seemingly shocked boy.

"M-me?"

Sharon furrowed her eyebrows and then smiled, "Well, then, Vessalius-kun. What are you waiting for? Your prince is here." She giggled.

Before the entire class can laughed, Alice already glared at them, "Come on."

"Y-yes."

The two then left the classroom.

"Okay, class, let's-… Oh my, Gilbert-kun, what's wrong? I can see flame surrounding you!"

Gilbert growled and the sighed, "Nothing, Sharon-sensei!"

_Hurt Oz and you're dead, B-Rabbit!"_

**~.:*:.~**

**.:Corridor, West Wing:.**

**01.10 PM**

"Emmm… Alice?"

They were in the music room right now.

"…"

But Alice was silent, and Oz was confused.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

So, he began to ask her about her 'businesses with him.

"…."

But his effort seemed fruitless.

"Aaah! You're going to let me tutor you?"

Ah, you got the hit in the nail!

The brunette flinched. She turned her head to face Oz as she put her small hand on the black piano.

"W-well…" her cheeks began to produce ten shades of red, "I've talked about it with my sister, and she told me to-…"

"Uhm! I understand!"

"Eh?"

"I'll be your tutor from the next seven days!" he extended his hand to her, "well, nice to meet you! I'm Oz Vessalius! You?"

She smiled and then shook hands with him. "Alice, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, manservant."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Some editing... Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

.:Delicious Study:.**

**.:Third:.**

**~*His servant SLASH best friend*~**

**

* * *

.** ~.:*:.~

**

* * *

:Music Room, North-West wing:.**

**02.23 PM**

"Hmmmm…"

"…if we use this formula and…"

"…"

"There! We got the answer! Huh? A-Alice-chan?"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Why are you nibbling MY thumb?"

"HUH! UH-E-Ehhh, SO-sorry…"

"No prob. So, did you understand now?"

"Understand what?"

"Wha-aahhh… it seems I have to start again from the beginning…"

Oz took his new pen and opened the textbook once more. Alice still has a bored expression on her cute face. She spun the pen on her forefinger and then began spacing out.

Well, since they can't get back to class now – if they come back Sharon-sensei will welcome them with her Legendary Paper – the two of them decided to study about the lesson Sharon-sensei was teaching right now, Physics. But it seems there's no progress…

Why? Because Alice kept spacing out and nibbling Oz's thumb during the lesson. Oz then began to think that maybe his Master was hungry so he asked her…

"Alice-chan, how about we go to the canteen now? My stomach is growling" Oz said while rubbing his full stomach. He didn't have the courage to say that Alice seems hungry, because he thought it will insult her.

Alice raised an eyebrow and then smirked "Okay. A little break wouldn't hurt." She jumped off her seat and then ran toward the door. "Come on, manservant!"

Oz sighed and then smiled at her "Hai, hai."

**

* * *

~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:3-4 Classroom, sixth period:.**

**02.58 PM**

"So, if we use this formula…" The peach-haired teacher said as she wrote down the formula on the whiteboard.

"Hey, Gil…"

"WHAT?"

"That cute pen will break into two pieces if you clutch it like that."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Okay, but don't come to me to ask for a new pen, okay?" Vincent sighed as his dear brother began clutching the pen – the one he gave to him last year for his birthday – harder.

Vincent Nightray was the only brother of Gilbert Nightray. He was adopted ten years ago by the Nightray family with his brother Gilbert. But Gilbert refused to leave the Vessalius family which had been taken care of them since they were little. Gilbert was older than him by one year, but since Vincent was a genius, he can skip class so now they're in the same grade and class.

Vincent sighed again. His brother was obsessed with his Master, Oz, like the way Vincent was obsessed with Gilbert. And now his dear brother was stressing over the fact that Oz has been gone from the classroom for ten minutes with the famous delinquent, Alice Baskerville.

"Oz…. Oz… What if that stupid rabbit ******** him…"

"NO, I'm sure she won't," Well, he actually wasn't sure about that. He even thought that that crazy girl will do worse than that. But he must calm his brother down, now.

"HOW SURE ARE YOU?"Gil argued back. He almost hit his brother with the pen he was clutching.

Vincent effectively dodged the pink pen and replied, "99.9% sure that Oz will still be as hyper as a Chihuahua when he comes back."

"And if the 0.1% happens, I'm 100% sure to kill you, okay?"

"I wouldn't mind if you're the one who kill me, Brother!"

Gilbert sweat-dropped and muttered, "O…kay?"

"Hey, you two!" the teacher called out to them.

_**RRRIIIIIII…**_

**

* * *

~.:*:.~**

_**

* * *

!**_

**03.00 PM**

Oz blinked. It was lunch time now. He stared at Alice, who was devouring the meat madly like a girl who hasn't eaten for 10 years.

…Hyperbole…

He leaned closer to the eating brunette, "Hey, Alice-chan…"

The girl looked up to him; mouth filled with meat and then blinked, "Whafh?"

He reached out his hand to Alice's ear but as soon as his finger touched it, Alice suddenly moaned.

Oz hurriedly pulled back his hand, "Wh-What's wro-"

"YOU STUPID MANSERVANT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THAT 'AREA'!" the brunette growled in full strength at the poor blond.

Oz sweat-dropped and then pointed his finger at Alice's ear, fidgeting, "I-I just want to take that petal from your ear." That statement quickly snapped Alice's head.

Alice then blushed and turned away from Oz, mumbling, "So-sorry…" She tilted her head to the side as she glanced at Oz, replying, "It's just… I feel tingling if something touches my ear…" She then pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

**Lesson Oz learned: Alice's weakness are her ears.**

Oz blinked and then smiled softly at her, "You're really like a rabbit, ne, Alice-chan?"

Alice frowned, "Huh! What do you mean- UHHGH!" The brunette clutched her head as she growled.

"W-What is it Alice-chan!"

Alice looked up to him, cheeks red and tears filled her eyes, "O-Oz, please…"

"Huh?"

"JUST HURRY TAKES THIS DISGUSTING-PINK-THINGY FROM MY EAR! IT'S KILLING ME!" she roared.

Oz sweat-dropped again and then tried to take away the Sakura petal from her ear, but his effort was useless. The petal was slipped between Alice's brown locks.

"Huh! Why wouldn't it-" But as he tried to pull the petal, his fingers was slipped between her locks. "My fingers!" ***Fuu smiled evilly***

"MANSERVANT, HURRY!"

"I-I'm trying here- EEHHH!" The petal was released from Alice's hair, but Oz's strength was powerful enough to pulled Alice down with him.

_BOOOFFF!_

"Iteee… Are you trying to kill me, stupid manservant!" Alice yelled as she struggled to get up from Oz's body that hers pressed against just now. But before Oz can fully recover from the impact, a tall figure appeared from behind the bushes.

" ARRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYOOOOUUUUUU DDDDDOOOOOINNNNNNNGGGGGG RABBBBBBBBBBBIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

Oz and Alice blinked as they saw Gilbert standing in front of them, face red and beads of sweat were rolling down from his fore head. You can see red veins on his forehead. His expression was furious.

"G-Gilbert? It-s not what you think-"

Gilbert took a step forward and then pulled Alice away from Oz by the collar, yelling, "ARE YOU PLANNING TO **RAPE **MY MASTER, STUPID RABBIT!"

Alice's eyebrows twitched madly before she slapped Gilbert's hand from her collar, demanding, "Who're you calling stupid rabbit, seaweed-head!"

Gilbert turned his head to look at the petite girl in front of him. He blinked. The girl's violet eyes were big, and she was smirking arrogantly at him. He frowned.

"YOU!"

"Noodle-head" she said.

Oz shook his head. Things will get worst if he don't stop them.

He stood between them and then shoved Alice aside, saying, "Gil, I was tutoring her before we ate here."

"You were tutoring HER! NO Oz, NO."

"What do you mean no?" This time Alice shoved Oz aside.

"I mean no" Gilbert replied.

"But I'm his Master!"

"And I'm his servant SLASH best friend!"

"You're JUST his servant SLASH best friend! I'm his MASTER! M-A-S-T-E-R!"

"SO?"

"So, you're my servant TOO! You and he MUST obey what I say from now on!"

"NO. God knows what you will do to him when he tutors you!"

"WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"Don't play dumb with me even though you ARE dumb…"

"You're calling me dumb you noddlehead!"

"Yeah, and what's with YOU being his master!"

Oz watched amusedly at the two bantering dark-head, his best friend slash servant and his self-proclaimed master whom agreed to become his temporary student for the next seven days.

**Lesson Oz learned: Tsunderes will never get along with each other… **

…but more importantly…

"Hey, you two…"

"No time, Manservant/Oz!"_  
_

"The seventh period AKA math class will begin soon…"

"Just shut your mouth Oz/Manservant!"

"It's Break-sensei class."

In a blink of eye, Alice and Gilbert have already inside the classroom.

"Oz, hurry! You'll be late for class!" Gilbert said as he waved his hand toward Oz.

For the third time in this chapter, Oz Vessalius sweat-dropped again, "How did you two-… Arrgh! Forget it!"

**Lesson Oz's learned: These two are afraid of Break-sensei.**

**

* * *

~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:3-4 Classroom, seventh period:.**

**04.58 PM**

"So, does anyone can answer the question number three?"

**.:**Voices of the class**:.**

"The heck! I don't even understand the formula!"

"Formula! What formula!"

"This formu-… eh? Where is it!

"Where's number three! This page has TOO much number!"

"Oh my God, if we don't answer this…"

"Just relax; we got a genius in our class!"

**.:**Over**:.**

"Oh, Oz-kun?" The white haired teacher focused his attention to the blonde kid who was…

_It seems Gil still hasn't believed in me. I just want to tutor Alice, is that really bad? No one will get hurt, right? If I don't tutor her, she might fail… And as the student council president and her classmate, I can't let that happen! I must convince Gil about this… After all, I haven't repaid my debt to her…_

…thinking about something…

"That's weird! Oz-san rarely space out in class!" Girl A whispered to Girl B.

"What happened?" Girl B muttered.

Break frowned, "He seems deep in thought. Gil-kun?"-he turned his attention to raven-haired boy who was…

_What am I supposed to do! Oz is really determined to tutor that stupid rabbit despite the danger that might befall him soon! I must protect him from that meat-obsessed-delinquent!_

…deep in thought as well…

"Now that's REALLY weird. Gil-chan NEVER space out in class!" Girl B said with a loud voice.

"Sewer Ra- I mean, Vince-kun-"

"Hmmm…" Vincent mumbled. He was sleeping with his head resting on his crossed hands. Break's eyebrow twitched. It seemed nobody, not even Break, could surprise him from sleeping in the middle of the class.

"Okay… Alice-kun?" He finally turned his thought to the brunette who was crossing her arms, legs on the desk.

_Damn that seaweed-head! Calling me stupid even though he's stupid, TOO. Too? Wait, without too. Ehm, I must get rid of him! If I don't…_

"_Onee-sama?"_

_Iiiiiikkhhh! I must get rid of him as soon as possible! Eh? Did that clown just said my name?_

"Hm, it seems your saviors couldn't answer number three as well…" The teacher cleared his throat as he glance the horrified face of the class, "and I'm VERY disappointed."

A hand suddenly rose from the back row, "-b±b2-4ac2a."

All eyes widen. Break smirked.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell are you looking at!"

"No-Nothing!" was the simultaneously reply from everyone. They quickly released their eyes from Alice who was now huffing.

"I didn't know that B-Rabbit…"

"…yeah, it surprised me too!"

Break smiled at her and said, "That is correct Alice-kun!" He then faced the class, "Now, please write down the answer Alice-kun said just now everyone!~"

"Haiii!"

Gilbert stared at her, mouth gaped. _Did she just answer that…_

Oz smiled. _It seems what Break-sensei said is true… In that case…_

"Gilbert-kun, Oz-kun!" that creepy voice quickly snapped Gil and Oz's head, "since Alice-kun saved you from the-,"

A sudden shiver attack the class, and they all cried out, "Please don't say it Sensei!"

"-okay! You must thank her, ne?~"

**Lesson the class learned: Never depend on anyone again.**

"Yes, Break-sensei" the two of them replied and nodded in unison

_No way in hell that I am thanking that stupidly, stupid rabbit_… _even though she's not really THAT stupid… _

…_but she's still stupid…_

"Okay, class, now open page-"

"**Attention, all students and teachers, there's been an accident inside the school area. All teachers please gather into the faculty office. And for the students, do NOT leave the school area. I repeat do not-"**

"Incident?"

"In the school area! Waaww!"

"Oh, I need to go home fast!"

Break smiled at them, "Well, you heard that, rigghhhttt?~" He then danced out the room.

Oz yawned, "There's no meeting today as well, huh?" He began putting all of his things back into the bag. He stopped when a hand lied on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blank-faced Alice. Well, he couldn't really tell that her expression was blank since her eyes were covered by her long bangs.

"Alice-chan," two eyes suddenly grew bigger, "what is-," before he could finish, Alice's small hand dragged him by the collar, "w-whaaa?"

The door closed harshly, leaving the entire class sweat-dropped, except for four people.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, he called her by her first name…"

The other two…

"Vince, Vince! Wake up!" Gilbert said, shaking his little brother body. He then scratched his head when Vincent didn't respond. "Huh, if Echo's here…"

"Did you call me, Gilbert-sama?" said a white-haired figure that appeared suddenly beside Gilbert. Gilbert yelped.

"Hum, yeah, could you wake him up?"

"Hai" The girl named Echo nodded before she pulled out a _VERY _BIG hammer out of nowhere. Gilbert's eyes widened when he saw the hammer and widened even more when she hit his brother with a blank expression.

_POKAAANGG!_

"Is he… dead?" He asked Echo when he realized that his brother hasn't made any sign of movement.

Echo turned her head to face the raven-head, "Please do not joke like that Gilbert-sama. A hit like that could not kill Vincent-sama."

Gilbert sweat-dropped, "Ooookay?" He turned to Vincent when he saw that his blonde brother yawned. "Vincent!"

Vincent looked up to Gilbert with sleepy eyes, "Aah, Gil~" he turned to Echo, "Thank you Echo~" He then smiled sweetly at her.

The girl nodded, "You're welcome, Vincent-sama."

Vincent blinked while Gilbert glanced around the classroom, "What is it, Gilbert?~" He rested his chin on his palm. "If you're looking for Oz, that disgusting rabbit dragged him out of the classroom just a while ago."

Gilbert frowned when he heard the word 'rabbit', didn't even think about how Vincent knew that when he was sleeping.

"What is she planning to do to Oz this time!" he hissed, then said to Vincent, "thanks Vince, I'm going out for a while!" Then he began making his way toward the door.

"Please wait a second, Gil."

"Huh? What is it?" Gilbert turned his head.

"I think you should let Oz tutor that crazy rabbit" Vincent said, patting Echo's head.

Gilbert glared, yelling, "W-What! Are you crazy! Break-sensei knows what's going to happen if he tutors her!" It felt a déjà vu…

"That kid suck at Math right?"

"Uh-huh" Gilbert nodded in confusion.

"That just make a deal with her. Tell her, 'If you want Oz to tutor you, then you MUST tutor him math,'" he said while twirling Echo's lock with his forefinger. "Twirl, twirl~"

"Huh! She tutors Oz! No way-… Ah, yes, YES! She answered that HELLISH question Break-sensei gave us just now without a problem. So she must be good at Math…"

Vincent smiled, "Right?"

The black-haired sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll let him tutor her but I must find him first to return his pen I borrowed just now," he then opened the door and waved his hand, "See ya!"

Vincent smiled as he waved his hand as well, "Wait, he borrowed a pen from Oz… That means…"

Echo showed him a half-broken pen, "It seems Master Gilbert crashed this pen just a while ago." Vincent flinched before he broke down into tears.

"Gilbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeert!"

**Lesson Vincent learned: Gilbert is never hesitate to break anything Vincent gave him.**

**

* * *

~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:Corridor, North-West Wing:.**

**05.21 PM**

"Where did that stupid rabbit drag Oz to?" Gilbert muttered as he walked down the empty hallway. He walked, walked and walked until he suddenly stepped on something.

"Hm?" he looked down only to see a silver crystal under his feet. He bent down and picked the silver thing and examined it. "Isn't this that stupid rabbit's? She always wears it under her pigtails… then…"

He opened the door harshly, saying, "Rabbit, I'll let Oz tutor you in one condi-…" before his eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

He covered his mouth before roaring,

" OOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ?"

Oz blinked and then smiled, "Ah, Gil!" he said cheerfully. "What is-" his sentence left unfinished when Gilbert suddenly dragged him by the collar. "Huh?"

Gilbert pointed his fidgeting forefinger at Alice, "What are you going to do to Oz with that big sharp… ruler…?"

"…"

"…"

"…Gil, you're choking me…"

"Oh, sorry…"

Alice frowned, "Oi, Oz! Did you understand now?" she said as she tapped the – actually small – ruler on her shoulder.

Oz nodded, smiling, "Yes, Alice-chan! You're explanation is very easy to understand!"

Alice smirked, "Off course, I'm the great leader of the Abyss, Alice-sama!"

"Oz, what exactly you were doing?" Gilbert asked Oz with a confused tone.

Oz turned to him, a cheerful expression on his face, "Alice was teaching about the lesson Break-sensei thought us just now!"

"Manservant! You're lesson are not finished yet!" Alice yelled from his shoulder. Oz turned and smiled.

"Hai!" he ran over to Alice's side, sat down to his seat and then paid attention to everything she said, smiling.

Oz was smiling. And it was enough for him. If he smiles, Gilbert will smile too. He sat down across from Alice and then looked at her, "Can you teach me too?"

Oz blinked, "Gil?..."

Alice frowned, then smirked and asked, "Hm, okay…What's your worst?" She also pointing the pen she was holding to him.

He opened the textbook, "…This."

Oz gasped, "W-What is this thing!"

"Come a little closer, I'll explain it to you!"

Gilbert smiled, "Hai."

_Maybe Oz tutoring her wasn't a bad idea…_

"Oh, yeah! I've tutored you, so you're my manservant, too, okay?"

_Or maybe not…_

* * *

-TBC-

**

* * *

Review please? *puppy eyes (Gil's version)***


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Delicious Study:.**

**.:Fourth:.**

**.:The Great Abyss, Charge UP!:.**

**

* * *

~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:Gekkougan Academy, Faculty Office:.**

**Wednesday, 05.15 PM**

_This is ridiculous._

Sharon thought as she sighed heavily. She glanced at the four boys and two girls in front of her. The group consist a tall blond boy with a VERY long braid, a pink-haired girl wearing frilly dress, a short dirty-blond-haired girl munching cookies, a spiky haired boy, and a fish-eyed boy wearing a red cloak. She sighed again.

Who could have thought that six normal students could beat up ninety-five security guards without breaking a sweat?

That is if they are normal. But you can't say that they are normal if you know that they are the honorary members of Abyss, a group of delinquents in Gekkougan Academy.

The plum-haired teacher sat on her chair and then rested her chin on the back of her palm.

"What reason now?" she asked, more likely to herself.

The tallest of the group smiled nervously and then waved his hand in the air, saying – or rather yelling-, "I-It's not like that Sharon-sensei! It's not like we were trying to sneak out of the school and beat all those security guards who were trying to stop us!"

The pink-haired girl beside him elbowed him in the stomach, hard, mouthing, 'Jack, you idiot!' She then turned her head and found herself being stared by the teacher before lowering her head shamefully. Jack snickered, earning yet another painful blow into his stomach.

"Charlotte, Jack. Stop it!" The two stopped abruptly. Sharon crossed her hands on her chest and then asked them in a mocking tone, "So, whose 'errand' did you trying to accomplish back then?"

The shortest of the group raised her hand and said proudly, "OSCAR-SENSEI!" Her eyes were sparkling. Charlotte face-palmed when she saw Sharon's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Oh, is that so?" Her irritated face betrayed her calm tone, making her seemed angrier and scarier. She released a heavy breath and then smiled at them. "Is there anyone else, Fang, Doug?"

The cloaked boy just shook his head while the boy with spiky hair raised his eyebrow slightly, answering, "No, there-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the short girl has already beat him, yelling, "BREAK-SENSEI!"

Now that did it.

Sharon stomped off the room.

"We should prepare a funeral for that pierrot…" Charlotte muttered.

"Attention, all students and teachers, there's been an accident inside the school area. All teachers please gather into the faculty office. And for the students, do NOT leave the school area. I repeat do not-"

A few minutes later, a harisen suddenly flew into the room, breaking the door. After that, the six students could hear the sound of 'Whack', 'Boom', 'Weeee!', 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!', and 'Sorry' all mingled together in one minute. Surprisingly, all of them didn't sweat-dropped like a normal people will do in that situation. Instead, the blond boy and tallest of the group was chatting with the frowning pink-haired girl, while the shortest girl was clinging to the spiky-haired dude. All of their activities stopped when a white-haired man who was commonly known as, 'Clown' and 'Break-sensei' was sent or maybe flew into the room, crashing the wall.

The six of them stared at the man blankly before turning their heads to the huffing woman, who was standing beside the now-broken door. They turned again their heads to the bleeding man.

They gulped in unison.

Sharon closed her pink eyes, "I'll save the rest of the punishment later," she walked to Break and then offered her hand to him, "I need your explanation, NOW." She emphasized the word 'now'.

He took her hand and then stood up beside her, not before sending a grin that sent down shivers to the six's veins.

"SO?"

The man grinned, "I just ordered them to buy me the limited edition of Lolichigo, and I didn't know that they will try to sneak out of the school and beat the securi-"

_WHAACK_

"Ouwwwiieeee! Okay, okay! I permitted them to sneak out and beat the secure-"

_WHAACK_

"Emily, Sharon-chan is being a meanie!" Break sniffed as he hugged his stuffed doll that was always hanging on his shoulder affectionately.

Sharon sighed, "I couldn't believe that you permitted them to break the school's rules." She turned her head to face the six students, only to find the shortest girl standing alone in front of them.

She smiled as she handed her a cookie, "Want some?"

A man in glasses appeared in the doorway, confused by the door's condition, and said, "Sharon-sensei, what is…" His eyes searched for the woman only to find a bleeding Break, a short-haired girl, and some broken teacups.

"Eh?" he spluttered.

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:Baskerville Residence:.**

**05.58 PM**

"You've finally became his student?" Alyss exclaimed happily after her brunette twin sister finished her story-telling about what happened back at the school. They were currently in Alyss' bedroom, on her bed to be exact.

Alice nodded tiredly, "Yeah, that seaweed-head finally gave MY manservant permission to tutor me," she yawned as she scratched her head and lay on her stomach, "but tutoring both of them was reaaaalllyyy tiring!" Her voice muffled by the pillow she was hugging, "I hope there wouldn't be any trouble tomorrow..."

The white-head then lay besides her, saying, "But it's really funny! I mean, Alice, the famous delinquent, tutors the student council president? It'll be the hottest news in history!" She giggled, and Alice glared at her but then decided to shrug it off as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I should tell Jack about it!" the white-head said as she bent down to open the nearest drawer and pulled out a blue Samsung from it.

Alice's eyes widen in horror, "Y-you… Alyss, NO!"

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:Hanazono Park:.**

**05.49 PM**

"Fuh, I'm beat!" Charlotte said as she sat down on a bench under a blooming Sakura tree. "Sharon is really scary when she's mad!"

The group was trying to catch their breath after running away from the Faculty office just a minute ago. They decided to run away after seeing Break was beaten badly by Sharon.

Jack wiped his forehead and then glanced back at Fang, seeing that the spiky-haired boy was deep in thought.

Jack then leaned closer to him, asking, "Somethin' bothering you?"

Fang looked at Jack with his seemingly closed eyes and then said, "We left Lily."

Charlotte waved her hand and huffed, "Relax, that kid is too lucky to be beaten, and Sharon will probably defeated by her puppy eyes."

'_Sing it with me now, 2-O-1-O. We are bringing new love to the floor. Rocking what's real La Couture. We are opening new doors, new show, new world, new control~'_

Charlotte looked at Jack who was busily trying to find his phone and smirked. "Here!" She threw the phone to him. "I can't believe that you forgot you lend me it just now."

Jack grinned, bringing the phone to his ear, "'Sup? Alyss?... Hm? Eh?" His expression turned horrified. The rest of the group then eyed him curiously, surprised by his changed tone of speaking.

"WHAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Jack screamed with his unnatural high-pitched voice, nearly made his friends' ears bleed. Fortunately, Charlotte was quick enough to plug her ears with her fingers. She then slammed her bag on Jack's head.

"Are you planning to make us deaf?" she yelled to his ears. But surprisingly, Jack's expression didn't change. He grabbed her shoulder, making her body tense.

"ALICE TUTORS OZ! OZ TUTORS ALICE!"

Charlotte's eyebrow raised slightly, "What?"

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

.:Baskerville Residence:.**

**06.17 PM**

'_Ting Nong Ting Nong Ting Nong Ting Nong Ting Nong-'_

_WHAACK!_

"Noisy…" Charlotte hissed under her breath.

"Eheheh!" Jack grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his sore head.

Yes, they were currently in front of the Baskerville Residence, and Jack was endlessly pressing the so called 'Ting Nong' button, making Charlotte more irritated than she already was.

More?

Yes, more.

Why?

Because Fang went back to school to pick up Lily, gulping and sweat-dropping while Doug just trailing behind him, saying there's nothing better to do. So, Charlotte was left behind with Jack who was nudging her to come with him to the Baskervilles. All Charlotte wanted to do was go home, take a bath and then go to her beauty sleep. But she just can't leave Jack behind, not when he was begging her with his strangely-cute puppy eyes, can she?

Yes, she can.

But there's something else that made her accept his request. Oh, what is it, then?

Then the door opened, revealing a raven-haired man who was holding a book.

Jack glomped the man, saying, "Long time no see, Glen!" But the latter didn't mind at all. After Jack released him, he smiled at the blond boy.

"What is it, Jack?" he asked with his husky voice. Charlotte's body twitched as her body's temperature grew warmer and warmer. She blushed.

Jack's grin grew wider as he leaned closer to the handsome man, asking, "Now Glen, is it true, that my little brother was tutoring your niece?"

Glen blinked. The book he was holding fell to the floor. His eyes then grew wider and his lips are slightly parted. He turned around, hurrying in, and climbed up the huge staircase and opened one of the many huge doors. Charlotte and Jack blinked and then…

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The girl in demand walked out of the room along with her twin sister, scowling. "What is it Glen? You don't have to be so loud…" Her attention turned to a boy and a girl who were plugging their ears.

"JACK!" Alyss ran down the staircase and glomped the grinning man. "You finally came here again, Sweetpops!" some bubbles appeared out of nowhere, forming some circles between the two.

"I'm sorry for coming here rarely; I got some business with Lotti, Cheesecake."

Go sparkling, Jack.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the nicknames. The sparkling background disappeared as Alyss turned her head to the smirking bubbly girl.

She smiled, "Oh, hello, Charlotte-san…"

Charlotte smirked, "Hello, two-face."

Jack sweat-dropped, "Hey, you two…"

* * *

**~.:*:.~**

**

* * *

07.12 PM**

"So, that's the reason…" Glen said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you…" he said to Alice as he glanced at the smiling Alyss. Yeah, a smiling Alyss equals a demon's threatening glare.

Alice smirked, stomping her feet onto the table, "YOSHAA! Now I got Glen's permission!"

"But is he trusty enough to tutor you, Lil' Princess?" Charlotte cut in, raising her eyebrow. "Even though he's the student council president, it doesn't mean that you're gonna be 'safe' when he tutors you." As she said this, she ran a hand through her fluffy pink hair.

Glen nodded, "Yes, that maybe true…" Charlotte blushed inwardly. "We must test him first before we'll give you official permission."

Alice glared at the two, "But Glen, you just-"

"Official, Alice. OFFICIAL."

The brunette's left eye twitched, and her eyes suddenly lit up as she pointed her finger at her twin sister, "Alyss wouldn't let-"

"This is going to be fun!" Alyss chirped in making Alice's eyes grew white.

"WHAATT!"

Jack shot his fist onto the air, grinning, "OKAY! WE'LL TEST HIM TOMORROW!"

It seems the second day wouldn't be so normal either...

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Some major editing in this one ^^**

**Review?**

**~fuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gil: Oh, hello, readers! Welcome back at Delicious Study chap... ter 5? What are you doing in there lame author?**

**Fuu: *sitting under a table* hiding from my readers...**

**Gil:*sweatdropped*...okay, she owns nothing but a plot. Enjoy.****  
**

* * *

"_Ready?"_

"_A…are you sure about this Lo-"_

_WHAACK_.

"_Do not call me that. And use the codename."_

"_O-okay, are you sure about this Leon601?"_

"_Of__ course, HeroOfTragedy111!"_

"_Just be __quiet__, you two. Come on, WillOfAbyss001, just leave them."_

"_Okay, Glen-onii—I mean, Jabberwocky666!"_

"_You're insane…"_

"_Just shut up, BRabbit000. It's show time, girls…"_

**

* * *

.:Delicious Study:.**

* * *

"_Girls? Lo—Leon601, Jabberwocky666 and I are males, so-"_

_WHAAACK__._

**

* * *

.:Fifth:.**

* * *

"_Shut up."_

**

* * *

~*Seconds before Disaster*~**

~.:*:.~

**

* * *

.:Red-Eyed Ghost Road:.**

**07.25 AM**

_Today is a beautiful day_, Oz thought.

The skies were blue.

The Sakuras were blooming.

The clouds were nowhere to be seen.

And most of all, there were many cute girls surrounding him.

"OZ-SAMA! HERE, I MADE YOU A BENTO FULL OF MY LOVE!"

"OZ-SAMA! YOU'RE SWEATING! HERE'S MY HANDKERCHIEF!"

"OZ-SAMA! YOU'RE EYES ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"OZ-SAMA! YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOO SOFT!"

"HYAAAAAA! OZ-SAMA! YOU'RE SO HANDSOME TODAY!"

Oz gave them his usual boyish grin.

"Thank you, ladies. You're all so pretty, I even think that my roses are nothing compared to your beauty…" he said, his charisma overflowing from his hair, eyes, nose, lips and, err… several other body parts.

The 'poor' girls instantly fainted by the sight in front of them, exclaiming, "Oz-sama!"

The blond student council president then brushed his bangs away from his face as he offered them a hand, "Oh, are you okay? Here, take my hand."

The girls looked up to him and then…

_Take my hand _

_Take my whole life trough_

_But I can't stand_

_Falling in love with you~_

"OZ-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled excitedly as they jumped onto him, eyes as wild as hungry tigers. Oz's eyes widened as he sweat-dropped, and only one thing was on his mind…

_If I don't run, my virginity will be taken. _

With that, he dashed out from the hungry, wild predators that were following him madly. He glanced at the predators behind him as he smiled sheepishly, "Emmm, ladies, could you give me a moment plea-…"

"OZ-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…Too late, kiddo.

"HWAAAAAAAAA, GIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!"

A pair of big arms came out from behind a tree, dragging Oz. He glanced up to see a familiar raven-haired man.

"Giiillll!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged the golden-eyed man. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

He smiled but then frowned at the smaller boy, scolding, "Uh-huh! What did I tell you, Oz? No flirting in the morning!" He then tried to avoid the sight of Oz whom beads of sweat are dropping from his jaw-line which nearly made Gilbert blu-… EHM.

He then tugged Oz's sleeve, his frown hadn't disappear from his handsome face, saying, "Look at you! Your hair is all messed up! What will Zai-sama do when he sees this…" The last part of the sentence was turned into a whisper.

Oz shook his head too, patting Gil on the back, "Relax, it's not like father will know that I like to flirt with girls!" He grinned widely.

The so-called-seaweed head could only sighed, "Oz…"

The boy then turned his body and tilted his head to the side, "Come on! We'll be late for school!"

Gilbert smiled, "Okay, young master."

Unknown to them, some students are spying them from some tree… branches.

"Hoooo, so that kiddo likes to flirt with 'cute girls', ey? Just like someone, right, HeroOfTragedy111?" Charlotte said, smirking at the guy beside her. She was wearing a red tight jumpsuit that perfectly hugged her curves. Her right hand was holding a small binocular, while a transmission was being held by her left hand. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with some locks falling before her ears.

Jack pouted, explaining with a rather desperate voice, "Hey, don't say something like that! Flirting is a tradition in the Vessalius family for generations!" Unlike Charlotte, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose decorating his breast pocket, complete with a hat. Why did he decide to wear something like that? Only Break (?) knows…

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? Vessalius family sure is full with some useless guys who have nothing to do besides saying chessy stuffs to some random girls on the street!"

Jack crossed his hand, teasing, "Whatever you say, L.O.T.T.I.E." He didn't even feeling slightly offended by the comment from the pink-haired.

Charlotte growled, "Why you… do NOT call me by that lame nickname of yours!... and… and how many times should I say this! Use the codename!" She had yelled as she pulled the taller man by the collar. Uh-oh… it's time for the 'Legendary Smack, Charlotte Special Attack.'

…so long Jack, Fuu-sama is very happy having you in her story even though only in two chapters.

But when Charlotte was just starting to strangle Jack's head, a scissor was thrown between their heads. They turned their sweat-dropping heads to the smiling white-haired girl, who was wearing a white frilly dress, sitting on a branch, legs swinging back and forth.

Alyss then pouted, then huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "No, no, no! Friends should not fight like that! Understand?" Yup, Alyss was right! Charlotte scowled but then released Jack, who hurriedly jumped toward Alyss' direction.

"Alyss, how is it? It's nice to be outside right?" the man asked while smiling cheekily at the smaller girl.

"Yeah! The air here is so fresh! Thank you, Jack!" she said, smiling too, and waves of sparkles and bubbles instantly popped when that sentence left her lips.

Jack, still having the same smile on his face, caressed the girl's cheek. Two waves of sparkles plus three big bubbles added with a romantic situation ISSSSS…

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the two of them just left."

…a really…

"…and DON'T forget, use the CODENAME."

…REALLY irritated Charlotte.

**

* * *

.:~*~:.**

**

* * *

.:3-4 Classroom:.**

**08.10 AM**

Alice was unhappy.

It's not like that it was something really big, but… the way she glared at some students who were just passing by her seat, and glanced warily at the students who opened the door, and then back to her frowning was truly a disturbing sight – not to mention irritating, for some of her classmates, and COOL, for half of her classmates.

"Hey, why's she staring at us like that?"

"Dunno. Go ask her if you dare."

"ME? Speaking with the B-Rabbit? I'm going to faint before I even said a single word!"

"Yeah, she's SERIOUSLY freaking me out."

"Ah, B-Rabbit is so cool, look at her eyes!"

… And so on…

Alice, whose frown was deepened by the passing seconds, was deepening her frown… wait, deepening a deepened frown? What's that supposed to-… ANYWAY, her thoughts were now filled by a certain golden-haired, green-eyed young man, who still hasn't appeared in the class.

…_where the hell is that manservant? Did Charlotte beat him? Or Jack? Or maybe… _she gulped inwardly as a flash of white hair appeared on her mind briefly.

Well, to put it short, she was worried about him.

When the class was chattering about the B-Rabbit's usual-unusual-behavior, the door opened, revealing familiar blond-haired and raven-haired figures. Before the two of them could manage to make a step inside the classroom, most of the girls' populations were already standing before them, eyes full with worried-ness. Alice, too, was staring at him with a shock expression.

"OMIGOSH, WHAT'D HAPPPENED TO YOU OZ-SAMA?"

"YOUR HAIR IS ALL MESSY!"

"W-WHERE'S YOUR BLAZER?"

Oz smiled cheerily, "It's okay, a dog ran to me when I was walking towards the school." He then glanced at his servant behind him, "Right, Gil?"

And Gilbert replied nervously, "Y-yes!"

The owner of the emerald orbs then glanced at the brunette in the back row, before smiling at her as he waved his hand, "Good morning, Alice-chan!"

Alice was slightly taken aback by his cheery attitude, but smirked before anyone could realize that, "Yo, manservant." She then turned her head back at the window, feeling relieved that her 'servants' haven't harmed him… for now.

Oz sat on his seat while humming tonelessly at himself as Gilbert sat beside him, surprised at seeing his brother already sleeping on his seat.

They didn't realize that their classmates were frozen at the mean time.

And the only words that slipped through the class' mouth were…

"He called her… Alice_-CHAN_?"

**

* * *

.:~*~:.**

**

* * *

.:Unknown Territory:.**

**08.00 AM**

"YOU LOST THEM?"

Charlotte and Jack shrunk down at the sound of Glen's deep voice. Yup, he's scary when he's mad.

"B-but, it was THIS guy's fault!" she pointed at Jack who was devouring a cake and then back at Glen, explaining hastily, "He was canoodling and dilly-dallying with your dear, dear cousin!" Jack flinched when Glen leaned closer to him.

"Jack…" the raven-haired man growled deeply, "What did I say about no 'flirting' or 'hugging' or kisssin' or… whatever?" You could see an Oni appeared behind him.

The background instantly disappeared when Alyss tugged his sleeves, and asked hopefully, "Glen-oniisama, what'd we do next? Are we going to Alice's school?"

Glen patted her head, "No, Alyss. It's Doug, Fang and Lily's turn. We could leave the rest to them."

Alyss pouted, "Oh, booo! Well, let's go home!" She then grabbed Glen by the hand.

Glen sighed, "I'm sorry Alice, but I'm afraid Jack and I still have to go to school," he paused as he glanced at Charlotte, "But you could ask Charlotte to play with you." He then smiled to her.

Charlotte winced, "Yes, Glen, if you say so and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LITTLE BRAT?" She yelled when she saw Alyss was standing in front of her, two pair of scissors were on her hand, ready to cut something off.

"Well, Oniisama said that I can play with you and…" she trailed off, brushing Charlotte's hair with her free hand, "Your hair is too fluffy and the color… It's really bugging me…" She then tightened her grip on the scissor.

"J-Jack? H-h-h-help please?" she glanced at the braided man who was now leaving the room with his best friend. "H-hey, where're you g-going?" she stuttered.

"Glen, do you think it's a good idea leaving Charlotte with Alyss?"

"It's okay Jack. The needed some… what do they call it? Oh, girl time."

"Hmmm, okay then!" Jack grinned, clinging onto Glen's arm tightly.

And the two of them left.

"HOLY **SHIT**TAKKE MUSHROOMS… What The? HUH? GLEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

…poor, poor Charlotte.

**

* * *

.:~*~:.**

**

* * *

.:3-4 Classroom, first period, History Class:.**

**08.35 AM**

"The head of the Phantomvhive family, Ciel Phantomchive was enganged to the-…"

_I must be on my guard… I don't know what trick they'll use to stop Oz from being my tutor…_

"He had four loyal servants named-…"

_But, Alyss must now be in home, since she's sick… Glen would never skip class… Jack? He's must be sticking with Glen, so… Lottie?... hmm, maybe she's with Glen, too? Then that leaves, Fang, Doug and…_

"Out of them, Sebastian Michaelis was rumored to be-…"

Tok Tok Tok

Alice's head snapped as she heard the sound of knocking from the window beside her. She turned her head and…

"Usa-pyon~!"

…she saw a little girl hanging from the window with a grin on her face.

**PRAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGG!**

"Hm? Did you hear something?" Rufus Barma, the history teacher asked his class.

"Hear what sensei- EHHH?"

"What is it, Revans-kun?"

"Alice-san is gone, and… the window is broken!"

**

* * *

.:~*~:.**

**

* * *

.:2-1 Classroom, Physic Class:.**

**08.37 AM**

"Rin?"

The maroon-haired girl looked up from her netbook, "Present, sensei~!"

"Ethereal?"

"Present," said a green-haired girl who was eating melon bread. She was eating it with a blush on her face… hmm…

"Almaa?"

"ALWAYS PRESENT!" an orange-haired girl exclaimed as she shot her hand up. Two white ribbons were attached to her hair.

"Fuuko?"

A brown-haired girl removed her orange headphone, "…Huh? Oh—p-present…" She then began to listen to her MP3 Player again.

"Ada?"

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stopped her drawing of something resembling a witch's hat, saying, "Present, Sharon-sensei!"

"Lily?"

"…"

"Miss Lily Sabrie?"

"…"

"Huh...again and again…"

"SENSEI!"

"What is it Alma?"

"I just saw a flash of Lily and B-Rabbit-senpai from the window!"

"What? It's Imposs-… SHIT."

**

* * *

.:~*~:.**

**

* * *

.:?:.**

**08.40 AM**

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING JUST NOW YOU NOSY ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?" Alice yelled at the dirty-blonde-haired girl as soon as they landed softly on the grass, thanks to Alice's reflexes.

The girl munched her cookies that she pulled out from her blazer. Alice began to think that maybe she and Clown are related by blood. Lily stopped her munching and turned her gaze to the brunette in front of her.

"But, Fang and Doug wanted to talk with Usa-pyon so Lily went to her class to escort her!"

Alice twitched at the nickname 'Usa-pyon' then sighed heavily and said, "Okay, okay, brat… So, when will you two stop hiding, Fang, fish-eyed?" She then glanced at the nearby tress. Fang and Doug jumped down from the tree branches before they walked closer to the B-Rabbit.

"As I expected from the leader of the Abyss, you managed to felt our hidden presence," Fang said as he gestured Lily to stand beside him. Lily obeyed and walked over to him.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome. So, what are you going to talk about?"

The spiky-haired man glanced at the shorter boy who nodded back and whispered something into Alice's ear. Her eyes widened when Doug released her ear.

"WHAT? Glen wants you to do WHAT?"

"Alice-sama, there's no need for you to ask again for I just told y-" Doug's sentence was cut off by Alice's foot that landed smoothly on his face.

Alice glared, "If that's what you want…bring it on, Glen…" she growled under her breath, "I'll protect Oz no matter what happen!" She yelled before she turned around and walked away from the trio.

Fang looked down to Doug, "So?"

Doug nodded, "As I expected, black with a rabbit."

Fang nodded back, "I see… well, it's time to report back to Master Glen…"

**

* * *

-TBC-**

* * *

**Gil: ...That's it?**

**Fuu:...**

**Gil: *sighs* Okay then, see ya next-...**

**Fuu: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE VERY VERY LONG, BUT IT'S TOO LONG THAT I MUST DIVIDED IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS!-...**

**Gil: ...-all righ-...**

**Fuu: ..-I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT ONE NEXT WEEK-...eh?**

**Gil: *sighs again* Too late now, you've made them a promise..**

**Fuu:AIYAAAAAA~! Well, I have a bad habit; making my readers appeared in my stories... so don't be surprised if you see your name in this chapter or the next one...**

**Gil:...isn't that illegal?**

**Fuu: Having a seaweed as your hair is illegal, too. Well, see ya NEXT WEEK (TT-TT)!**

**EXTRA INFO, Readers that have appeared in this chapter are:**

**Crimson Rin as Akai Rin; Class 2-1**

**aLmaaa as Alma von Verdriech; Class 2-1**

**Ethereal Platora as Ethereal Platora; Class 2-1**

**RevansRubber Duck Nimble (srry if I spelled it wrong) as Revans Nimble; Class 3-4**

**They'll make cameo appearances throughout this story, so if u going to review, tell me your name n gender, ne?**

**~fuu****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Haiiiiii~ Minna-san! Long time no update *shot*

Err, sorry for giving you no update for a month. I'm just lazy too write this chapter *gets shot again*

I hope this chapter could repay the one month absent...

**Oshizaki Nanase**: Yup, yup! Makasih atas review-nya! semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kamu juga! ^^

I only own the plot. No Beta. Excuse the OOC-ness and grammar errors.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

.:BREAK RESIDENCE:.**

**11.45 PM**

"Hmm…hmmm."

"…"

"Hehehehehe~…"

"…"

"Hihihihihi, Sharon, look at-"

"I'm busy, Xerxes."

"But Sharon-"

"No means NO."

"But you didn't say-"

"WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO SAY I'M STILL NOT GOING TO LOOK AT IT."

Xerxes Break, the most famous teacher and clown in school gave a fake sniff, "Aww, Sha-chan is very mean!"

"Mean, mean~!"

Sharon Rainsworth, Break's wife – the reason why she stayed with her maiden name was still a mystery – twitched her eyebrow unconsciously as she flipped over the book's page. She didn't understand why her husband was grinning over a video and she didn't want to know why, either. The video he was watching sounded _very _suspicious. Sharon raised an eyebrow and stopped her reading.

Break pouted, "Milady sure is grumpy today~" he then leaned closer toward the TV and grinned again – this time the grin grew even bigger as his eyes widened and laughed uncontrollably, tears began to came out from his eyes – err, eye.

Sharon twitched even more before she snapped and pushed her white-haired husband aside and then stared pointedly at the screen.

And the first sentence that came out from her mouth was;

"HOLY HARISEN! THIS IS SO GOING TO BE POPULAR IN YOUTUBE!"

The one-eyed man could only sweat-drop at his wife's antics.

**

* * *

.:Delicious Study:.**

**.:Chapter 6: Mission Impossibly Possible:.**

**

* * *

.:3-4 CLASSROOM. THIRD PERIODE:.**

**12.55 PM**

"Eeeh… Alice-chan, is something the matter? You looked… err, unhappy?"

"Shut up Manservant. This is for your safety."

"O-oh, okay, then…"

"…"

"Ehmmm…"

"…"

"Eto…"

"…"

"A-ano, Alice-chan?"

"What?"

"If there's nothing wrong, could you please stop staring at me like that? It makes me feel uncomfortable…"

"No I can't if I release you from my sight you'll be dead."

"A-ahahahaha, y-you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not shut up."

"O-okay?" Oz stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and walked over to Gilbert. The raven-haired looked up from his book and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He then yelped when the shorter boy dragged him out of the class – a pair of violets eyes still glued to the golden-haired's shoulder.

Oz then closed the door and said to Gilbert with a low voice, "Hey, don't you think Alice is acting strange, today?"

Raising an eyebrow again, Gilbert said, "Really? She's always acting strange, so I think it's normal if she acts like one." A whack landed on his head. "I-I mean, y-yeah, sh-she's acting strange towards you t-today… ouch…"

The student council president rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm, but why-" his eyes snapped wide before a grin appeared on his face as he glanced at the window. He saw a person dashed away from the tree. "I think I know why…" he smiled mischievously.

Gilbert shivered inwardly.

* * *

Doug panted, crouching behind bushes as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "Hah, hah… that was close…"

Two people jumped down from the tree, wearing the same outfit as him – read cloak. A dirty-blonde-haired girl approached him, big eyes full with worried-ness.

"Doug, are you all right?" she asked, caressing his cheeks as she kneeled before him.

The fish-eyed boy nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay, Lily…"

The standing man beside Lily, Fang, grunted as he put down his hood. "That boy… he has some _really_ sharp instincts…"

**

* * *

**

**.:HOME-EC CLASS. FIFTH PERIODE:.**

**01.12 PM**

"Okay, class! Today we're going to make beef spaghetti~! One person from each group, come here and take these ingredients!"

"Haaaaaaai~ Beautyfly-sensei!" the class chorused.

Oz got up from his seat as he glanced at Gilbert, "I'll go. Don't fight, 'kay?" he winked before he walked away from Alice and Gilbert who were sitting behind him.

The taller boy frowned. "Tch, why are you in the same group as us?"

The shorter girl scowled. "Huh, I should say the same thing to you!"

"Aa~h, please stop fighting!"

The dark-heads raised their eyebrows before they turned their head to the blue-haired girl behind them.

Alice was the first one to speak. "Errr, who the hell are you?" she asked in confusion.

The girl seemed taken aback by Alice's question. "U-umm, my name is Medduch Honeysunny…" she said as she looked at Alice and Gilbert from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. _'… H-Honey…sunny? What kind of name is that?'_

The black-haired boy sighed heavily before he WHACKed the brunette's head. "Stupid, she's our class' vice president!"

Alice rubbed her head, "O-oh, so-sorry" she said to the blue-haired girl before she turned to Gilbert, "YOU DAMN SEAWEED! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"A-Alice-san!"

WHACK!

In a blink of eye, Gilbert was already lying on the floor, unconscious.

Medduch turned her head to the smiling Oz. The boy winked to her and she twitched, scowling as she resisted the urge to punch that pretty face.

Meanwhile Alice was turning her head to different sides of the classroom. _'Strange, I can't feel 'their' presence…' _

"Yosh! Let's start cooking!" Oz exclaimed with a cheeky grin, holding the spatula high.

Gilbert blinked. "Oz, where're the ingredients?"

Oz also blinked and scratched the back of his head. "A-ah! I forgot! Wait a sec…. Beautyfly-sensei!" he shouted as he ran.

The blue-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. "If he didn't take the ingredients…" she turned her head to Gilbert, "where did he go just now?"

**

* * *

**

**.:ABYSS' HEADQUARTERS:.**

**01.30 PM**

"_WHAT? Doug DISAPPEARED?"_ Glen's voice echoed from the other side of the telephone.

Fang nodded, feeling that his ears seemed to be scarred for life. "Y-yes, Glen-sama. The last time we saw him was when he was just about to enter the Home Ec classroom to make the victim AKA Oz Vessalius ************* and ******…" The spiky-haired boy could imagine that Glen was deep in thought right now because his Master hadn't say a thing for about fifteen minutes. "E-emm, Glen-sama?"

Lily sobbed. "D-Doug… I'll miss you… rest in peace…"

Fang sweat-dropped, "He isn't dead yet, Lily…"

**

* * *

02.27 PM**

"…ce!"

'_It's strange, why can't I feel their presence in here?'_

"…ice!"

'_Maybe they gave up?'_

"…lice!"

'_Or maybe they've mastered that technique that enables one to erase presence?"_

"…Alice!"

'_That's impossible, only Alyss knows that hidden technique…'_

"ALICE-CHAN!"

Alice blinked abruptly, "W-WHAT?"

Oz sighed. "Could you pass that ketchup, please?"

She blinked again before she clumsily passed the said item. Medduch was still blushing and Gilbert was frowning at Alice, who was spacing out since the moment they begun cooking.

His scowl deepened when Alice spaced out again. He walked over to her and held her chin as he lifted her face. "Oi, stupid rabb-…"

Alice stared at him with those beautiful, breath-taking violet eyes.

Gilbert fell silence.

Oz blinked at the scene.

Medduch felt that she was in heaven.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gilbert blushed.

"What?" Alice demanded, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert blushed even more as he released her face and looked away from her.

"N-nothing…"

"Hm? Okay, then." Alice turned her body, only to be tripped by… a doll that looked like… EMILY? WHAT WAS EMILY DOING IN HERE? Great, even the author was confused.

* * *

"LILY, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE ALICE-SAMA TRIPPED!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? It was supposed to make that blondie trip! Useless doll!"

"...Ugh, it wasn't that doll's fault, actually… where did you get that doll anyway?"

"It's Break-sensei's!"

"… we're dead."

**

* * *

.:FACULTY ROOM:.**

**02.21 PM**

"Xerxes, do you have a copy-… what are you doing?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT, LIAM-SAN? I'M MAKING A VODOO DOLL~! HAHAHAHAHA~"

"E-eh, Sharon-san, why is he-…"

"Your ten-years-younger-girlfriend stole Emily a few hours ago…"

"What? Lily stole-… WAIT, SHE'S _NOT _MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh, really? Well, can you explain what you two were doing when we-"

"STOP! STOOOOOOP!"

Sharon chuckled evilly.

**

* * *

02.29 PM**

When Alice opened her eyes, she found a pair of emerald-eyes was staring back at her. "O-Oz…?"

Oz got up slowly as he rubbed his head. He smiled at the brunette in front of him, "Are you okay, Alice-chan?"

Gilbert rushed toward them, face as worried as hell. He crouched down and caressed the blond-haired cheeks, "A-are you okay, Oz?"

Déjà vu, anyone?

Oz smiled back. "Yeah, just a scratch," he grinned.

Wow, you could hear some squeals from the yaoi-fangirls here…

The leader of Abyss stared at the two of them with a confused expression. "Care to explain what happened? I thought I was the one who tripped here!"

"Well, actually…" Alice looked up to see Medduch standing beside her, "When you were about to fall, Oz saved you just in time!" she smiled, but her tone was filled with a mix of anger and frustration. _'Why? Why must that little devil? Gilbert should be the one who saved her! HUWAAAAAA~!'_

Alice turned her head and saw Oz standing before her, offering his hand to her. "Here, take my hand."

H-Half of the female population (including beautifly-sensei) melted – literally – because of that smile!

But because Alice was not that kind of girl, she frowned and slapped his hand. "No, thanks," She said as she got up and walked grumpily to Medduch's side.

And ladies and gentleman, the great leader of the Abyss tripped again over Emily and – this time no one had managed to save her – fell with a loud thud.

Medduch gasped and stuttered, "A-are you okay, Alice-san?"

The brunette grunted and nodded silently as responses before she stood up and sat on a nearby chair, face as red as cherries.

Beautifly-sensei wiped her bloodstained nose (?) and clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the students. "Okay, class! Continue your assignment!"

All of them nodded and resumed their activities.

* * *

"Hmmm, failed…"

"What do we do, now…"

"… AHA! I got an idea! Wait a sec, Fang!"

"…"

"Look! How about we wear this and-"

"B-but Lily! T-That's-"

"Awww, come on! These are just swimsuits – why are you getting so embarrassed like that! ?"

"O-of course! That's a-"

"Just wear it, will ya? ?"

"Eh…? !"

**

* * *

.:P.E. CLASS. SIXTH PERIODE:.**

**03.25 PM**

"Uwaaaaaaa! Alice-chan, you're really cute with that school swimsuit!" Oz beamed enthusiastically, leaning closer to the shorter, frowning brunette girl.

True, that cute face of hers became even cuter with those blushing cheeks and two-side ponytails. The blue school swimsuit sure was perfect with her flat chest….

Uh-oh, I could feel someone's glare at me… Better move on…

Alice muttered some incoherent words which made Gilbert to close Oz's ears, sweat-dropping at the brunette's collection of bad words. She cocked her head to the pool and instantly felt goosebump all over her body as she covered her bare arms with her hands.

_Shit, I really REALLY hate water, and yet here I am, wearing this lame-designed swimsuit, standing nearby that-… that-… big flood!_

Oz noticed the brunette's intense gaze towards the swimming students.

_Hm? What's with Alice-chan? Does she really want to swim that badly?_

While Gilbert was… blushing… madly? HUH? Wait, Gilbert, this is NOT a yaoi fic, so-…

_That stupid rabbit looks so adorable with her hair like that and WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT DAMN GIRL? AND WHY DID MY CHEEKS FEEL HOT?_

… Err, M-meanwhile, Vincent was playing water gun with his loyal servant, the stoic Echo.

"DIE!" The blonde-haired Nightray yelled as he aimed the water gun at the white-haired's head.

Echo, feeling that her end will come soon, pointed at a certain raven-haired direction. "Look, Gilbert-sama is blushing while staring at Alice-san."

"I'm not going to fall to that trick again – wait, WHAT?" His eyes widened as he turned her head toward the direction the pale girl was pointing. Echo's eyes twinkled for just a second.

"So long, Vincent-sama." The white-haired girl said monotonously, spraying the water all over her Master's body.

"Huwaaaaa! Echo, that's cheating!" he pouted childishly before he took his gun and shoot the blue-eyed girl mercilessly. "BWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, LOSER!" His laugh stopped when a Harisen landed roughly on his head. "WHAT THE-"

Taraaaa! Sharon-sensei is here!

The woman smiled, "My, what did you do to Echo-kun just now, Vince-kun?"

"…eggh, I shoot her?"

WHACK!

"Wait, with a water gun! WATER GUN!"

WHACK!

"E-Echo, help me!"

WHACK!

"I'm sorry Vincent-sama, but I'm afraid my class – Math - will begin soon, so I must go now."

WHACK!

"W-WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

WHACK!

**

* * *

.:2-1 CLASSROOM:.**

**03.38 PM**

"What are you staring at, Ada?" A maroon-haired girl appeared beside a golden-haired girl, a flash of grin was on her face. But the latter didn't bug at all, instead, she tilted her head while trying to hold the tears that were starting to leak out from her emerald eyes.

"V-Vincent-sama is…" she gasped, making the golden-eyed girl beside her to raise an eyebrow.

"Hm? Ahhh! That rude third-year masochist is in for another WHACK with Sharon-sensei, huh?" she smirked, crossing her hand upon the window rail.

Ada gasped again and looked at her with a scared expression. "D-Don't say something like that, Rin-chan!"

The girl, Rin, rested her cheeks on her palm, patting the other girl's head. "Okay, okay – HM? Aren't those Alma and Ether-san?" she asked, signaling Ada to get closer to her.

The youngest of the Vessalius siblings tilted her head curiously, "Eh? Y-you're right! What're they doing down there?"

"Rin-senpai, Ada-senpai! Hurry, our meeting will start soon!" came a soft voice behind them.

Rin turned around and saw a short-peach-haired girl was waving her hand, a pink-haired girl beside her. "A-ah, Falent-chan, Platina!" she grabbed the blonde-haired's hand, "Come on, Ada!"

The taller girl blinked before nodding slowly. "H-huh? O-okay…"

She glanced briefly at the window. _Al-chan, Ether-san… don't tell me you're…_

* * *

Meanwhile, the said teenagers were currently hiding behind bushes with two pairs of binoculars on their hands. The orange-haired, Alma, was snickering at the scene where Sharon-sensei was beating the crap out of Vincent Nightray. We could see that the girl was harboring a decent amount of hatred feelings toward the young man.

"Hehehe, take that, BroCon!" she said between her suppressed laughs.

The girl beside her, Ethereal – or Ether for short – was taking several pictures from the scene. After taking the 20nth pic, she sighed and then nudged Alma with her shoulder, saying, "Let's go back. I've took the pics. Besides, Fuu is waiting for us in the club room."

Alma pouted. "Eeeeeeeeeeh? Chotto momento purizzu!"

Ether gaped. "Pardon?"

"If we give that lazyass – I mean, Fuu, more 'tortured-Vincent' pictures we will definitely-…" she said before she gawked at the two figures that were approaching Sharon. "THE HELL? Are't those…?"

"What – EH?"

* * *

"Louder!"

"I PROMISE I WILL NEVER HURT ECHO AGAIN!"

Sharon smiled. "Good, remember, promises should not be broken, okay? If I caught hurting her again, I'll give you another 'lesson'." She explained rather cheerfully, the Legendary Paper was being tapped on her left shoulder.

Vincent scowled but bowed at her unwillingly. "Yes, Sharon-sensei."

"Aaaah, Sha-chan!"

Sharon's heart stopped for a moment. That cheery, bubbly voice… could it be…

She turned around and saw Lily and Fang walking towards her in… swimsuits.

The scene was so horrifying that even the twisted mind of Vincent Nightray was scarred for life – resulting in him fainting. The other students gaped in horror – many of them fainted too – when the two of them arrived at the other side of the pool – blushing (Fang) and laughing (Lily).

Have I told you that BOTH of them were wearing GIRL'S swimsuits?

Sharon sweat-dropped – her harisen lied forgotten on the floor – and approached the two.

"Emm, what are you doing in here?" she asked, her gaze was _too_ focused on Lily.

"Taking swimming class, off course!" the blonde beamed cheerfully, jumping and smiling not unlike a little girl.

Sharon nodded and _very_ slowly turned her head to Fang.

Fang.

In a swimsuit.

A girl's swimsuit.

The teacher resisted the urge to vomit when she saw the spiky-haired boy blushed sheepishly and rubbed his temple. "Fang-kun…" she began and then gulped, "may I ask you; why are you wearing the… girl's swimsuit?"

Fang looked away and Lily answered for him, "Because I said so!"

Sharon felt slightly relieved at her answer, smiling again. "Okay then, I'll be taking my leave." She then walked away after picking up her harisen.

_I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing…_

Fang's face reddened again. "H-Hey, Lily, shouldn't I-"

The girl quickly cut him off by dragging him to the victim's location. Their leader and the blondie were standing at the edge of the pool, chatting animatedly – or in Alice's case, frowning and scowling.

"Okay, Fang! I'm going to push that blondie to the pool so that he will DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…okay…"

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you're not going to swim?"

"It means I'm NOT going to swim."

"But I thought you wanted to swim because you were staring at the pool so intensely just now…"

"WHAT? There's NO WAY in heaven or hell that I'm going to make myself drowned by that huge amount of water! No way! NO! WAY!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to swim, Alice-chan!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM YOU LOWLY MANSERVANT?"

"E-eeeto, be careful Alice-chan, the floor is slippery here…"

Alice then faced the pool with a determined look on her face, roaring, "I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE ART OF SWIMMING RIGHT N-" her sentence was cut off when she dumbly tripped her own hair. "Eh?

"Gotcha!" Lily jumped at Oz, but missed when the blonde-haired moved to save Alice and hit Gilbert instead.

"E-EEEEEEEEEH?" the raven-haired yelped as he fall into the pool

"A-ALICE!" Oz yelled as he tried to grab the brunette's hand.

"GILBERT-NII!" Guess who said that?

SPLAAAAAAASH!

And the four people fell into the pool.

Lily and Fang gaped as they fell on their knees.

"ALICE-SAMA!"

_

* * *

C-Can't breathe…_

…

_Shit! Alyss will kill me if I die here and now!_

_Wait, how can she kill me if I'm already dead?_

_Never mind, If I die, then she can't torture me anymore…_

_But I still want to eat meat!_

…

…

…_Fuck, my head is spinning…_

_FUCK!_

* * *

"Put me down!"

"No, no, Nii-san! I must take you to the infirmary, right now!"

"B-But-!"

"Iikkara!" Vincent grinned as he tilted his head to a side, staring at his older brother who was blushing in embarrassment.

The girls were drooling over the scene. Vincent was carrying his older brother, Gilbert, on his back, wet from head to toe.

Anyone here love Nightcest? The author does, though.

But ALL of them gaped when they saw Oz rose from the pool, carrying Alice bridal style, with his bangs covering his eyes. The brunette's eyes were closed and her figure seemed fragile, her hair freely fell down to her wrist. The blonde Vessalius then walked over to Lily and Fang – the blonde one was crying and staring at her Mistress with pure anxiety.

"A-Alice-sama…" she said, her voice croaked.

Oz kneeled down and smiled to her. "Don't worry, she's just asleep." Then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "tell your Master to stop this damn game."

Lily's eyes widened. "W-wha?"

His emerald-eyes turned dark, "I don't care if you want to harm me. But don't you dare touch Alice." He then stood up and grinned at her. "Don't forget to tell him that, 'kay?" he said cheerfully as he walked away.

The girl gaped; a horrified expression was clearly plastered on her face.

"…how did he know that?"

**

* * *

.:INFIRMARY. AFTER SCHOOL:.**

**05.21 PM**

"Hmmm…" Alice rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. The first thing she saw was her Manservant's figure who was staring blankly at the window. "O-Oz?"

Oz's eyes snapped before he turned to her with his usual smile. "Alice-chan!" he quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

She hit him on the head. "Off course not, stupid." She then lied down on the bed again, mumbling, "…sorry."

He was confused. "…what?"

She rolled her body to a side, refused to face him. "I said I'm sorry."

His eyes softened. "Don't worry, It's no big deal."

Her face flushed a bit. A comfortable silence engulfed the room.

Oz was the one who surprisingly broke the silence by standing up from his seat. "I guess there's no tutoring today-"

A grab on his hand prevented him from leaving. Oz turned around and saw Alice grabbing his hand with a guilty expression. "S-stay here…"

"A-Alice?" he was amused by her fragile appearance.

The brunette then realized what she was doing and hurriedly released his hand – the blood ran to her cheeks, forming a cute blush on her face. "I-I mean, y-you could tutor me here…s-so…" she said as she frantically waved her hands on the air, sweat-dropping.

It then dawned Oz, so he leaned closer to her and smiled mischievously, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Then, what lesson do you want me to teach, now?"

Alice's face turned blood red. "D-DON'T YOU DARE TEASE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!" she yelled as she threw the pillow at him, landing successfully on his head.

Oz just chuckled good-naturedly and pulled out his and Alice's books from their bags.

Unknown to them, pairs of golden eyes and purple eyes were watching them curiously, grinning like a Chesire cat, a handycam in their perspective hands.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

* * *

Fuu: !

Gil: *came in by the window* WHAT?

Fuu: Tell them that!

Gil: 'That'?

Fuu: Yeah, 'that'!

Gil: ...errrm... *clears throat* The new people who made cameos are:

**Beautyfly** as Beautyfly-sensei, the Home-Ec teacher

**HA EFalent** as Falent Froststone, class 1-5 secretary

**PlatinaBirds** as Platina Bloomwind, class 1-1 president.

**Medduch** as Medduch Honneysunny, class 3-4 vice president

Fuu: Now, now, people! Tell what you think by giving me reviews!

Gil: *twitched* You called me all the way here just for that?

**~fuu**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I accidentally deleted the original chapter... how stupid of me DX But fortunately, My beta-reader sent me the docx minutes after, so yeah, this chapter has been beta-read :)

Hope you enjoy, and remember, I ONLY own the plot!

(This chapter is only a filler!)

**

* * *

.:Delicious study:.**

**.:seventh:.**

**.:Strawberry Filler:.**

**

* * *

.:Student council room:.**

**05.33 PM**

"Elliot-kun?"

"…what?"

"It's been nearly three hours, and our meeting hasn't even started yet…"

Twitch. The light-brown-haired boy stood up casually from his seat, walking toward the blonde girl who was sitting in the opposite direction from him. Feeling that the temperature went down by a degree, the glasses kid beside him raised his eyebrow and closed the book on his lap.

"Elliot…" he mumbled.

Uh-hoh…

The said boy stared menacingly at the girl before him. "You should ask the same question to your older brother, Ada Vessalius."

Ada then stared at him, too. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then looked down at the paper assignment which was laying on her desk, "I told you, he has some important business to attend to."

Elliot let out a deep growl, "Important 'business' you said? HAH! That useless president is probably flirting again with another girl-"

"ELLIOT!" A rather feminine but boyish voice stopped him from blabbering any further. Moving his gaze to the shorter, glasses kid in front of him, Elliot huffed. "You shouldn't say something like that about Oz-senpai – our Kaichou."

The taller boy frowned and hmmp-ed, making Ada felt slightly amused at how fast his attitude changed, "Reo-kun…"

He patted Elliot using his book, "And remember to call her Ada-senpai, she's a year older than us."

A hand rose from behind, making them to turn their attention to the peach-haired girl, "Shouldn't we stop our meeting here? The third-years aren't coming either…"

"Yeah, I think you're right, Falent…" Rin nodded slowly. "Falent and I gotta go practice now. Tournaments." The maroon-haired girl said as she lowered her wooden sword. "Echo probably didn't come here because Vincent wanted her to spare with him."

Ada winced. '_I hope I could finish it by the weekend…_'

A pink-haired girl beside her - Platina - also stood up from her seat, hugging her violin case tightly to her chest, "Yeah, me too. The jazz club is struggling because Liam-sensei is depressed because Lily-senpai keeps breaking all the instruments because she thinks the music we were playing were boring and absolutely didn't rock," she then sighed and continued, "because seriously, we're the jazz club!"

Reo, Elliot and Ada instantly sweat-dropped.

"Someone needs to be there to keep the other people in the club sane," she then turned her head to Falent and Rin who were already standing in front of the door.

"Come on, Platina!"

She nodded and bowed at the seniors – Elliot, Reo and Ada, "See you next time, senpai." With that, they left the student council room.

Elliot, Reo and Ada stared at each other for a brief second, before Ada smiled nervously and said, "E-emm, how about we go to Amour? I-I heard they-"

"Let's go home, Reo," The tallest boy of the three said as he grabbed Reo's arm and dragged him.

"E-Elliot-" Reo tried to struggle but Elliot's strength prevented him to do so. He sighed before he bowed apologetically at the emerald-eyes owner. "I'm sorry for my Master's behavior, Ada-senpai-" the grip on his arm tightened. Glaring, he said, "Elliot…" with an icy low voice.

Elliot scowled and looked away. "See ya, Vessalius girl," he muttered as he dragged Reo out of the classroom.

Ada waved sadly at them and glanced at the empty room. Sighing, she held the golden pendant and whispered something that could be hardly recognized as;

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

"…Oh My God, Fuu… clean up this mess, right now!"

I glanced up to the blond-haired girl before me who was glaring like there's no tomorrow.

Damn… when I was just getting to put some incest…

"All right, Chiika… I just need to type-…"

"NOW, young lady. NOW." Owwww, I hate that sickeningly sweet voice of her… I walked toward a locker to grab some cleaning tools.

"Huh, Al-chan and Ether-chan are late again! They're going to miss dinner at this rate…" she muttered as she pout.

"They're probably going to wake Hikaru for midnight snacks…" I mumbled as I opened it, "and it's not like you're the cook, here…"

Oops, I heard her grunted and slammed the door behind me. Wow, a bad mood Chiika is scary… (she's a REAL angel when she's in a good mood)

Well, readers, it seemed that the story will be paused for a moment until I finished cleaning-…

Blink.

Blink.

Close.

Wait – HUH?

Open.

Blink.

Blink.

An eyebrow rose.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Chesh?"

I found our heroine's favorite kitty-…err, pet-… I mean, best friend, Cheshire, who was hugging a broom, head in a bucket.

What was he doing in a LOCKER?

And… he was… crying?

The cat-like boy sobbed a bit as he took off the bucket and looked at me with his red puffy eye. "Sh-shorty…" Eyebrow twitched. Hew, easy there, Fuu, don't strangle this poor kitty now… "M-Mistress was-… HUWAAAAAAA~!"

Ouch, that hurt! Did he just glomp me? I looked down at him. Oh yes, he did.

I sighed and asked him, "What happened to Alice?" Off course I knew what happened to her. I'm the author, so DUH!

He sobbed again, so I patted him on the back, "There, there…" wow, I couldn't believe that I was hugging the Cheshire Cat from Pandora Hearts… Lucky me…

He then handed me a… handycam...

…Now, I get it… Wait, I'm supposed to get it from the start! Arrrgh, this is confusing!

"M-mistress was having an affair with that Vessalius kid…"

Affair… nice choice of word, Cheshire… now, now, what's the connection between being tutored and having an affair, hm? It's not like Alice was in a relationship with someone, right?

When I was just about to give the handycam back to him, Chiika appeared out of nowhere like I usually did.

"FUU! DIDN'T I TELL TO YOU NOT TO SLACK-… Ah, Hello, Chesire!" She just showed you one of her traits; changing personality as fast as a gust of wind. She then peered at the thing I was holding. "Hm? What's that?"

Questioning the obvious, so Chiika-like… She took the thing from my hands gently and sat between me and Cheshire.

WAIT, if she watch the video, then surely, she's going to-…

"Huwaaaaaaa! Gotta write this on the front page for the school's newspaper!"

Hahahaha, figures… oh well, she'd forgotten about my cleaning duty, now I could sit down again and continue the chapter! Oh, wait; I've typed the whole thing already? AWESOME!

... or not…

Errr, let's see what's happening in the Nightray manor…

* * *

**.:Nightray Residence:.**

**06.11 PM**

"Welcome home, Elliot-sama." All the servants bowed as Elliot walked pass them. A maid was whispering to Reo, asking him the reason why was their Little Master's face looked… scary.

"R-Reo-kun, what happened to Elliot-sama?"

"He's just tired Applie-san…"

The woman with red hair pouted, "…you're lying…"

"Yes, yes, I am."

"REO-KUN!"

Reo chuckled, amused. "Just kidding."

"Welcome home, Vanessa-sama."

They both turned around to see Vanessa Nightray, the first daughter of Nightray, sister to Elliot and Biology teacher in Gekkougan who was walking with a furious expression. And they heard her muttered, "Damn that Vessalius, how dare he wear something like that in my class… and what's with all those roses…"

"Seems like the two of them were having a bad day…" Applie said, sighing as she put her palm on her cheek, shaking his head.

"A-ah! W-welcome home, Gilbert-sama!"

At this, the two of them widened their eyes and quickly turned their gaze to the black-haired young man who was walking like a zombie.

You know… like those zombies in Resident Evils?

"O-Oz…. that stupid rabbit…. Heeeehhhh…." he mumbled.

Reo pushed his glasses up, "Now, this is interesting…"

Applie shuddered. "You're not planning something, are you?"

**

* * *

.:Vessalius Residence:.**

**06. 14 PM**

"I'm home-…" Her greeting was stopped by Oz who suddenly appeared before her, phone in one hand.

"Ada! Did you see Gil on your way here?"

Ada flinched slightly, "E-eh, no, I didn't… d-did something bad happen…?"

Oz averted his gaze and then looked down to the floor, "…he texted me a while ago that he's not going to come home for a while…"

His sister gasped lightly. "E-eeeeeeeeh-… Hm—w-why is Nii-san lying on the floor like that?" she asked, peeking over the room where the great Hero of Tragedy, Jack Vessalius was lying unconscious.

"Heh, I dunno what happened to him. But I'm sure it's Vanessa-sensei who did this to him…" Smiling, he grabbed Ada's hand and led her to the dining room. "There's a strawberry cake for you, Ada~" his smile turned into a grin. "Lottie-san gave it to me just a while ago – she said Alyss-chan was the one who baked it."

Ada immediately smiled even though she knew that the taste will probably be awful – this is Alyss we're talking about. But it'll still taste delicious to her if her brother is with her when she eat it.

**

* * *

.:Baskerville Residence:.**

**08.00 PM**

"VANESSA-SENSEI DID THAT TO HIM?" Alice yelled, slamming the dining table with her palm.

Glen grunted, "Yeah, I don't know where she got that frying pan from, but Jack got knocked out on her first hit."

Alice growled, "Damn that woman – she's gonna pay for hurting my servant!"

The boy—or man—or boy—ehhh, whatever—frowned, "He's not your manservant. And besides, I heard that Lily drowned you to the pool?"

The brunette blushed, "Yeah, and luckily, he saved me… just in time – ARRGH! WHY AM I TELLING THIS TO YOU?"

"Because I asked you to. And who do you mean by 'he'?"

"None of your business…"

"Alice-… Alice, don't tell me you're still tutoring that brat-…"

"OZ'S NOT A BRAT!"

"SEE? YOU'RE STILL TUTORING THAT DAMN-"

"SILENCE!"

The two of them abruptly stopped and looked at Alyss who was sipping her tea gracefully/ "I could not eat peacefully if you two keep arguing like that," she said with a firm tone, merely looking at them with half-lidded eyes.

And since when did Kawasumi Ayako use old English accent?

Alice scowled, and Glen swallowed.

"Alice, stop wearing those expressions. They're so unladylike," she turned to Glen, ignoring Alice's shock expression, "and Glen, stop being so childish. What will Lacie say if she sees you arguing with Alice like a kid?" Then she stood up from her seat.

"I think I lost my appetite. I'm going to sleep in the basement and please do not interrupt me, I have some business I need to do in there." Then she left Alice and Glen, who were gaping.

"W-What is wrong with her?" Glen managed to squeak out.

"I dunno," she then leaned closer to Glen, "but we better stay away from her when she's like that."

**

* * *

.:Baskerville's underground basement:.**

"Huh, it's perfect…" Violet eyes shone in the darkness. "Now, it's time to start the drama…" A sadistic grin formed.

**

* * *

.:Break Residence:.**

**10.15 PM**

TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG-

The door opened harshly and a man with messy silver hair came out from it, "Yeah, yeah, I get it – COULD YOU PLEASE STOP PRESSING THE BUTTON-"

He looked down to see a familiar blue alien-looking doll lying in front of the door. He immediately picked it up and embraced it tightly, "OMG EMILY I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! JUST WAIT THAT BASKERVILLE WILL PAY FOR KIDNAPPING YOU-"

"JUST STOP IT XERXES I CAN'T BREATH!" the man widened his eyes and patted 'her' on the head.

"O-ohh, I'm sorry… poor Emily, she didn't do anything to you, did she? Because if she did, I'll-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND OPEN THIS BOX, WILL YA?"

The silver-haired man blinked and looked down to his feet. He found a box.

"Hm, what's this?"

And a grin spread on a certain girl's face from behind the bushes.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And... that's it... I'm so sorry for the shortness, my damn head is in for another date with Miss Writer Block D:

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY AND ADORABLE REVIEWS!

Special thanks to Anaya-senpai for the beta :) (still waiting for another edited version from Joanie-senpai)

Cameo: xXxAppleTartxXx as Applie, a Nightray servant.

Have any thoughts about this chapter? Then please review!

Note: Kawasumi Ayako is Alyss and Alice's seiyuu

HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY TO CHIIKA! May God always bless you ;D

Sampai jumpa!

~fuu


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! I apologize for the extremely long delay for this chapter; I hope you'll enjoy it.

Now, now, I own nothing but the plot!

Happy reading!

* * *

"_Elliot, please be a good boy and make us proud,"_

"_Yes, mother,"_

"_I'm counting on ya, bro!"_

"_Yes, brother!"_

"_Don't disappoint us, Elliot!"_

"_Ummm, Vanessa-neesan,"_

"_Don't let the Vessalius ever beat you, Elliot!"_

"…_Ehh, okay, father…"_

"_ELLIOT!"_

"_Y-yesh, father!"_

**

* * *

Delicious Study**

**Chapter Eight:**

**.:Elliot-kun and Messy-haired-san:.**

**

* * *

.:Gekkougan Academy:.**

**Class 1-5, Fourth Period, Art Class**

**12.15 PM **

"And from that on, Elliot-kun grows up and slowly becomes a very rude, ambitious, lonely, and very handsome young man who constantly blushes everytime a certain golden-haired girl tries to talk with-…"

"WAITWAITWAIT! W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about R-r-r-r-REO?"

"Hm? I'm just telling the class your personality in this story, Elliot-KUN,"

"Readers your hair and drop that 'kun', I don't like it coming out of your mouth…" A certain beige-haired boy sighed as he turned around, facing the other boy whose hair was messy – so messy that it even rivaled the author own messy hair.

"Look, Katy, Falent; here they go again," said a girl who wore bunny ears along with a sigh.

Falent nodded. "Eh, yeah, Ai-chan… too bad Platina's in different class…"

A girl with long golden hair and blue eyes also nodded. "Yeah, too bad Fuuko's a year ahead of us; she'll probably be really happy if she sees this everyday…"

Falent sighed. "…yeah, that yaoi-fangirl-senpai…"

And then the argument went on…

"Oh, so only Ada-senpai could call you that-…"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-… cut that crap out! I don't even like that Ada and-…"

A gasp suddenly was heard by the classroom's doorway.

"E-Elliot-kun…"

And, a lunchbox fell down with a crash.

"V-Vessalius–w-what are you doing here…?"

"Ada-senpai! N-no, what Elliot mean is-.."

Her emerald eyes suddenly watered. "You called me by my name alone… I-I'M SO HAPPY!"

"…The heck…"

"…okay… Ada-senpai?"

Cling _cling_ **cling**

The scene was so beautiful that even the whole classroom was blinded by it, including the teal-haired, twin-tailed teacher, Vo Cagirl-sensei who was watching the whole argument silently.

"O-oi, Dita, drag that girl away – this is too blinding!"

"H-hey, don't call me by that name Elliot, my name's Falent – ehhh, okay!" The girl then ran toward Ada and yanked her by her arm. "Now Ada-senpai, it's time to go back to your own classroom!"

And soon, the lovely sister of the student council president and the biggest playboy in the school was dragged down the hallway by the peach-haired, bespectacled girl.

Silence.

The youngest Nightray looked outside the window and wiped his forehead, "Ahhh, safe-…"

_BAM!_

_WOOSH._

_PRANG._

"E-EH? F-Fuuko, wh-wh-WHAT THE EFFING HELL IS THAT?"

"Huh? Alma… that's…"

_BOOM!_

"Eeeeeeek!" the orange-haired girl gasped when something landed on the ground with a bone-broke sound. Her brunette friend quickly approached her, carrying a camera.

Fuuko then laughed. "Holy mushrooms… ELLIOT…?" Hitting the camera's button, she smirked and captured the scene.

Ai Usagi, the ten years old genius of the class who fancies bunny ears and Katy Starctacher, the 'Star Wars Princess' looked outside the window to the soccer field. There she saw Alma and Fuuko, her senpai – the former panicking around, trying to get help from her friends while the latter were capturing the scene with her camera, crouching.

"I think you hit him too hard, Reo…"

"Really, Ai-chan? Well, it's his fault – telling Falent to kick Ada-senpai out of here when he knew that she's here for him." He eyed the messy lunchbox the green-eyed girl left on the floor. "And that bento looks really delicious…"

Ai and Katy could only sweatdrop at Reo's true intention.

Meanwhile, the teacher was desperately trying to gain the class' attention again. Releasing her fingers from the piano keys, she bravely asked, "Eehhh, c-class…?"

The youngest Baskerville seemed to notice her so she leaped off her chair and jumped to her carelessly. "Vo-chan, just let them be~, how about playing with me~?" she sang, tugging her sleeves.

"E-eh?…"

And then appeared a pinkette by the window; hair messy as she held her textbooks tightly in her hands. "NOOOOOOO! Lily can only play with me! No one else is permitted!"

The petite light-brown-haired girl's eyes lit up. "Aaaaaah, IsaIsa!" Quickly, she glomped the taller girl.

"Si-Sinclair-san, you should be in your class…"

Glare.

"Sincla-…"

More glares.

"A-ah, o-okay… I'll talk to Nightray-sensei later…"

**

* * *

.:Corridor, West Wing:.**

**03.10 PM**

"Elliot… I've never thought that you're this stupid…"

"WHAT-…well, you're wrong then, 'cause I _am_ stupid—really, STUPID!"

"...hn…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ON?"

"…uhh, nothing—I'm just curling my lips… upwards?"

"Grrrrrrrr…"

Maybe you're wondering what the hell were these juniors doing, huh?

Well, they're currently spying an all-white figure; spying by the means stalking her. And why were they stalking her, you ask?

That, is a rather difficult question.

Maybe we should do some _long_ flashbacks so that I can show you what really happened.

**

* * *

.:Infirmary:.**

**01.35 PM**

"Oh, WOW. What happened to him, Reo-kun…?"

The beardy, blonde-haired uncle of Oz Vessalius asked to the bespectacled boy in front of him who was carrying a Nightray on his back. The black-haired boy shrugged his left shoulder, trying to indicate the man to take over the tall boy.

Oscar hurriedly took the boy into his arms and put him on the nearby bed. "So… tell me, what kind of kick you used this time to him, Reo-kun?"

"You know… Chie's Galactic Punt,"

"Oooooh, I don't know you play Persona 4! And it's surprising that he survived that move."

"…Only a year ago, I like Ar Tonelico more, now. And yes Oscar-sensei, I think he has great endurance for that kind of attack."

"That's rather a change." The eccentric teacher shrugged and straightened his white lab coat. "Okay, maybe he'll wake up in an hour," he said, glancing at the sleeping light-brown-haired boy.

The bespectacled boy then sat next to his Master's bed. "That's good then; skipping Ernest-sama's lesson will only result with him staying in the hospital."

Oscar snickered. "Yeah, I remembered yesterday my nephew getting beaten by his sister – Vanessa-sensei – for wearing a suit in class."

Reo raised an eyebrow. "Nephew? Do you mean, Oz-senpai?"

The teacher shook his head. "Nope, his older brother, Jack from high school division."

_Hm._

So that's why Vanessa's mood wasn't really that good yesterday, she even skipped dinner. But wasn't her reaction too overzealous; she didn't just skip any normal dinner; the menu is her favorite! SUSHI!

It's really strange, when Elliot's father despises seafood so much.

Back to Vanessa, Reo thought that there's something more happened yesterday.

He wondered what.

The floor shaking was what made him snapped out of his thoughts.

"An… earthquake…?" he said, holding his Master's hand tightly.

Oscar laughed uncomfortably, "Th-this pattern of steps, is it…"

"VANESSA FUCKING NIGHTRAY! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE!"

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. _

Standing by the doorway was the almighty goddess of Gekkougan, Alice Baskerville. But what makes her look different was that her hair was snowy white and her clothes were all white with blue…roses?

Wait, she's wearing a DRESS?

They _said_ the world will end in the year of two thousand-_something_, NOT _NOW_!

Oscar smiled. "Hello Alyss, long time no-"

"WHERE'S THAT VANESSA GIRL?"

Reo was scanning the girl through his glasses. '_No doubt about it… she's the infamous Snow Walker of Gekkougan, Alyss Baskerville.'_ He then stood up and walked toward her. _'This is going to be interesting…'_ Pushing his glasses up, he smiled. _'Sorry Vans, I'll make it up to you later.'_

"Vanessa-sensei is in the high school division, Miss Alyss." The black-haired boy answered truthfully. "She's teaching Geography in class 3-2 right now, I believe." He added with a thoughtful face.

The facial expression on the girl's face changed abruptly – from sour into a very friendly, beautiful, cute expression. "Really? Thank you very much, Mister!" she exclaimed as she held Reo's hand. Turning away from him, she shouted from behind her shoulder, "Thank you again, messy-haired-san!"

Reo smirked before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking – telling her where Vanessa is?" Oscar said seriously.

The shorter one frowned. "What do you mean?"

Oscar gaped before shaking his head. "Nothing, I just hope Jack's in school today."

Then appeared a tall brown-haired girl who panted heavily. "H-h-have you seen… Alyss-… I mean, a…ah…a white-haired girl wearing a dress?"

Reo nodded. "Yes, she appeared earlier before she ran that way." Reo answered, pointing at the correct direction.

The girl's eyes lit up and then she bowed. "TH-THANK YOU!" she ran off at the opposite direction, yelling, "DAMMIT—WAIT FOR ME ALYSSSSSSS!"

Reo sweatdropped. "W-what?"

Oscar laughed from behind. "Ahahaha! She's Souma Ahiru from class 3-4; she's famous for easily getting lost – even in her own school."

"Souma…? I think I've heard that name before…"

_Her face is also quite familiar…_

The older man snickered again. "Well, she's the 2-1 famous lazyass, Souma Fuuko's older sister, though she insisted to be called Revans rather than Ahiru."

"…Oh, so she's…"

"Yeah, the ballet genius who stopped dancing two years ago," Oscar said as he grunted. "She said she was bored with it and decided to do salsa this year, unlike her younger sister who said she just want to laze off her whole school years." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "The two of them are really different but are also similar – they both carefree but careful to their surroundings."

An eyebrow rose. "Carefree but careful…? What do you mean sensei?"

Oscar shrugged. "Beats me. The one who told me that is Miss Alyss since the Souma sisters and the Baskervilles are childhood friends."

"That's one big group-"

"_C-CAUTION, ALL STUDENTS IF YOU SEE A WHITE-HAIRED GIRL WEARING A DRESS-RUN, JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE-… AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!... tuuut tuuuut tuuuut._"

"…"

"…"

After a brief silence, Reo quickly opened the infirmary door. "L-Liam-san—what happened to him…?"

Oscar flung himself into a couch. "Probably he saw Alyss walking." He then lit up his cigarette. "Since almost all teachers here feared that little girl—to the point of Xerxes wanting to kill her."

Reo's body grew intense. _Break-sensei wants to… kill… her…?_

The old man smiled. "I'm in no place to tell you about that, Reo-kun." He then glanced at the conscious Elliot." You should ask Elli 'bout that."

Hearing that, Reo quickly shot a look to Elliot who had already woke up from his sleep. The latter then turned his face away from him before standing up from the bed and walked past him.

"Where're you going, stupid?"

Hearing the obviously demanding voice of his servant, Elliot got no choice but to answer. "I-I want to see Alyss."

Reo continued to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Hooo, I'm in, then…"

"R-Reo-"

_The_ glare immediately shut him up.

_

* * *

Now, back to the story…_

"But you know, I think that Alyss girl is pretty strange…" Reo commented after seeing Alyss stomping her feet like a madman but then crouched before a small flower, smiling like a little girl.

Elliot looked up to his servant who was sitting on his shoulder and peeking over the wall. Back slowly aching for supporting his servant whose weight is more than it looks like, Elliot could only grunt, mumbling a small, "R-Really?"

Reo, not realizing the pain his master was going through, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I mean; her personality changes every time she sees something… 'cute'."

Tremble.

"Look, just now she was screaming Vanessa-sama's name, and now she's dancing by herself!"

Tremble.

"I can't believe that there's someone more complicated and strange than you, Master."

Tremble.

Twitch.

_BOOOOF._

"Hey, I'm just only joking!"

Elliot huffed. "Well, my back hurts, you're heavier than you look like-"

**BAM.**

"H-HEY!"

This time, Reo smirked. "'Well, my heart hurts, you're more blunt than you look like'… ne, _master_?"

The taller boy scowled. "Hmph!"

"Ne, are you okay?"

A cold, velvety voice suddenly was heard from behind Elliot's shoulder that quickly turned around to see a beautiful white-haired girl who was hugging some red roses.

Elliot blushed as he spluttered, "A-Alyss-san?"

"AH! Vanessa's younger brother, the cutie sweet pumpkinlicious Ellie!"

Reo almost laughed.

**

* * *

.:Nymph Garden:.**

**03.56 PM**

The three of them were sitting on a bench beside a small fountain, with Reo and Alyss beside Elliot.

"Messy-haired-san, it is nice seeing you again!"

"Me too, Alyss-sama."

Elliot smiled, happy seeing that the two of them were getting along each other. "So, Alyss-san, what are you doing with all those roses?"

The white-haired girl giggled. "Oh, these? I'm going to paint them blue since red's my twin sister's favorite color! And I hate her very much!"

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing here then, Alyss-sama? Are you visiting your twin sister?"

Alyss giggled. "Don't be ridiculous, messy-haired-san! Why do I have to visit that barbaric meat-crazed girl? And, twin sister? More like, twin brother! Haha!"

"…"

"…"

Reo then yanked Elliot and whispered to him, "Hey, you sure she doesn't have any mental disorder?"

Elliot gave out a nervous laugh. "Actually, I know she does and crap… I forgot about that."

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong? Elliot-kun…?"

THUMP

Elliot swiftly turned around, hugging Reo like a life source as he frantically waved his left arm around, "N-n-n-n-n-noooooooo!, Alyss-sama, uh, we're going to our next class, s-s-so, BYE!" with that, Elliot stood up and pulled Reo with him before Alyss' voice stopped him.

"What are you talking about, Elliot-kun? Messy-haired-san promised to escort me to my sister's class, right?" the girl smiled cheerfully but narrowed her eyes at the said person.

The blackette smirked under his glasses. "Ah, yes, Alyss-sama."

"REO-"

"Now, let's go you two!" the girl chirped as she waved her hands from a distance.

"…"

"…"

"Reo. You're so dead tonight."

"… If both us could make it alive."

"…The school's over…?"

"…wha…?"

**

* * *

.:Afterschool:.**

**Corridor, West Wing**

**04.15 PM**

Elliot frowned. "But-… it's still four!" he retorted when he saw the clock.

Reo smiled inwardly. "Well, Alyss-sama, seems like Alice-senpai has already went home!"

Alyss giggled again, barely covering her pink lips with her fingers. "There's no way she'll skip Oz-kun's tutor, silly messy-haired-san!"

Took ten seconds for those words to sink in Elliot's head. "THAT VESSALIUS-"

"-is not a brat, Elliot. In fact, he's our senpai."

"-IS TUTORING THE GREAT B-RABBIT?"

Alyss pouted, crossing her arms. "Puh-lease, she is not that great, Elliot-kun." But she immediately widened her eyes before letting out a giggle. "And… you didn't know? Poor old-fashioned old Elliot-kun!"

Twitch.

Seeing a veins popping on his master's face, Reo sighed before he tugged the taller boy's sleeve. "…How about playing Lacie, Elliot? Now that we're standing in front of the music room…"

Alyss' eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together. "OH! I want to hear you play that, Elliot-kun! It's Glen-nii who taught you that piece, right?"

Elliot nodded fervently. "Yeah, he's a great senpai." As he said that, he opened the door and was surprised by seeing his mortal enemy, Oz Vessalius. But before he could say anything, Alyss beat him by running past him and glomped the blond-haired boy.

"JACK!"

"Ah, Alyss-san, I'm-"

"O-oi, Alyss-san! That's-"

Crack.

Slamming the table with her palm – the pen left broken on the floor – the only brunette in the room sent a really murderous glare at her white-haired twin sister. "Alyss… what the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

The whitey girl snuggled the boy's cheeks with blush creeping on both person's cheeks. "Hm? Visiting Jack off course!"

Elliot and Reo could only silence themselves at the scene.

Alice sighed as he sat on her chair again. "He's Oz, not Jack, Alyss."

"What are you talking about, Alice! Look, he has golden hair and emerald eyes-…" the girl was silenced by the short golden hair. "…Ah…" she then released herself from him, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, O-Oz-kun… I thought you were Jack…"

Oz smiled. "Ahaha. Don't worry. Jack's home now, don't you remember? You're supposed to protect him from Glen-san, right?"

The white-haired girl widened her eyes. "AH! Yes, how can I be so forgetful! I ran all the way here to beat the hell out of that Vanessa girl for beating Jack when he's home alone with Glen-nii!"

"ALYSS!"

"Ah, Ahiru-chan!"

All heads turned to the brunette who was standing by the doorway, again panting. "Where the hell have you been? You made me worried sick, idiot!"

Alice then stood up and planned to hit her twin, but her hand was stopped without even reaching her target by another arm – Alyss' own arm.

The white-haired smiled and said with a soft voice, "My, what're you doing, dear sister?"

"Trying to knock you unconscious, off course. You should go back home," the brown-haired replied, growling.

Oz then straightened his blazer. "She's right, Alyss-san. Outside's not good for you."

Alyss puffed her cheeks. "Geez! You too, Oz-kun? Why is everybody telling me to stay away from the outside!"

Elliot and Reo sweatdropped. _"Because your strange-ness is too much for us to bear." _

Ahiru sighed before she walked to Alyss' side. "Well… the longer you stay here, I don't know what'll happen to the sick Jack! Lacie's not here, so Glen will probably try to-"

Before she even managed to say the last part, Alyss had already run away from the room, or even, the school.

Elliot rubbed his eyes from the dust.

Ahiru then bowed and smiled at the four, saying, "I'm sorry for her behavior, everyone."

The brunette scowled. "Just protect her more next time, 'kay? 'Cause she'll only gimme more trouble…"

Ahiru smiled before she turned to Elliot and Reo. "And thank you for being with her, Elliot-sama, Reo-kun. I really appreciate that, because of you, she didn't break any of the school properties."

The two could only sweatdrop again.

The tall girl bowed. "Then, if you'll excuse me."

After she left, the room was engulfed by uncomfortable silence.

GROOOAAAWWWLLL.

Until Alice's stomach growled, off course.

"…"

"…"

"Oi, manservant, I'm hungry!" the brunette exclaimed as she brought her feet on the table, cheek resting on her palm. "I'll finish this problem and we'll go home, 'KAY?"

Oz nodded. "Uh-huh! I'll treat you ramen!"

"REALLY? OH HELL YES!" the girl immediately tried to solve the problem, while occasionally scratching her temple, her tutor and his acquaintances standing by the windows.

"Heh, so this is the reason why you're not attending the student council meeting…" Elliot said all the while smirking.

Oz chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, because for me… this whole tutoring thing is important."

Elliot's smirk disappeared. "So, this is your way of thanking her?"

The emerald-eyed smiled. "Damn right. I can't think of anything else – she saved my life."

Elliot sighed. "Okay, we'll leave you alone then," patting Oz's head he signaled his servant to follow him. "Come on, Reo."

"Yes, Elliot-sama. See you later, Oz-senpai."

Oz waved at them. "Yea, I'll see you later."

**

* * *

.:Nightray Residence:.**

**05.20 PM**

"I'm home-… URGH…"

"E-LLI-OT… WHY DIDN'T YOU APPEAR AT MY CLASS TODAY?"

"Ehh. Ernest-niisama… I'm just-"

"NO MORE EXCUSES! TARUKAJA!"

"H-HIIIIIIIII~!"

"SONIC PUNCH! PHOTON SABER! AGILAO!"

BAM.

MOOOOM.

FUUUUUUUHHHHH.

POKANG.

"HUWAAAAAAAA~!"

Reo, who was watching the whole ordeal while eating a takiyaki sighed. "This is going to be a long night…"

**

* * *

TBC**

**

* * *

A/N**: Finally, the third day ends here. This chapter centers on Elliot and Reo (Relliot has starting to take over my brain) and Alyss finally have a major appearance! No Olice moments here, but I promise next chapter, a Lottie-centric chapter, has many of it. Don't worry; I have no intention of discontinue-ing this story, because I love writing this! I love you guys and your supports!

Review, please :)?

**Cameo:**

**Vocagirl **as Vo Cagirl-sensei, the art teacher

**Katy Starcatcher** as Katy Starcatcher, the Star Wars Princess

**Ai Usagi **as Ai Usagi, the child prodigy

**RevansRubber DuckNimble** as Souma Ahiru(called Revans from the previous chapters, srry again if I spelled it wrong xP)

~fuu


End file.
